The Gods Are Crazy
by InkstainedHands1177
Summary: For the first time since the dawn of Greece, the Olympian Council has dissolved. War is imminent. Chaos is inevitable. Kronos will rise again. Everything is going perfectly according to his plan. ((Sequel to The Gods Must Be Crazy))
1. I Become Olympian Enemy No1

**Here it is! The Sequel to** _ **The Gods Must Be Crazy**_ **. I hope you enjoy it! = )**

 **Btw, the updates** _ **will not**_ **be regular. I'll try to keep it weekly, but there is a high chance that you guys will have to wait for the next update longer than usual.**

 **Thank you for you patience!**

 **Ink…**

 **This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter 1: I Become Olympian Enemy No. 1

 **Olympus, Percy's Villa, three day after the battle in Hermes' Villa – Percy's POV**

I stopped pacing in my library and turned to stare at Hermes. "What?" He shrugged.

"That's what Zeus said anyway." He raised his hands up in the universal 'don't shoot the messenger' gesture.

Athena shook her head. "I do not believe that Zeus would want to keep his children out of it. He would want everyone on his side. He's playing something."

I nodded. "Artemis, do you have any word from your Hunters?"

She shook her head. "No Percy. They're hiding from Zeus' wrath."

Hephaestus nodded. "All our children are hiding from Zeus and Hera."

I sighed. "I know. I can feel their fear. Not even Camp Half-Blood is safe anymore. The demigods are fighting within themselves. It's like a miniature Olympus battle." I rubbed my head. The headaches were getting worse the angrier the demigods got.

Athena sighed. "Except worse. Your friends are close to you. They follow you, and yet, their siblings follow their parent."

I nodded again. It was only three days after the initial battle at Hermes' villa. So far, all the cabin counselors were on my side. All their siblings were following them. A few of the new kids, though, were thinking that they would get in good with their parents if they betrayed me. I spoke my thoughts aloud. Athena nodded.

"It certainly seems that way. What children are with us?"

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Our own children are with us, of course."

Artemis smiled. "Thalia is first and foremost with me. Zeus wouldn't hurt his own daughter, and even in his craze for power, he understands the situation she is in."

I glared at the ceiling. "We need to bring our own someplace safe. I would suggest Atlantis, but not all your children have gills."

Poseidon frowned. "It could be arranged. A small underwater facility that has air in it. It could be done. I'll inform the Cyclopes." He vanished.

Hestia finished writing down a list of the demigods. "The demigods from the Greek camp are all with Percy. They've known him the longest, and they don't hold much loyalty to their parent."

I smiled sadly. "That is completely the gods' fault." Apollo coughed, and looked sheepish.

There was one good thing about this whole war. It caused all the gods to forget that stupid competition for my hand.

Hestia cleared her throat and looked at us. I murmured an apology, and she started to read. "The demigods from the opposing gods are: _From Zeus, Thalia and Jason Grace: Loyal to Percy. From Hades, Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque: Loyal to Percy. From Ares, Clarrise La Rue, and the Ares Cabin: Loyal to Percy. From Mars, Frank Zhang: Loyal to Percy. From Aphrodite, Piper McLean and the Aphrodite Cabin: Loyal to Percy, save Drew Tanaka. From Venus: Loyal to Venus. From Demeter, Katie Gardner and the Demeter Cabin: Loyal to Percy. From Ceres: Loyal to Ceres._ Those are all the children of the opposing gods." Hestia looked up.

I nodded. "Okay, Drew Tanaka is the only Greek who doesn't follow me. All the Romans, except for Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Reyna, and Hazel, follow their parent. I honestly don't blame them. They don't know me from Adam and are probably believing whatever lie that they were told." I shook my head. I motioned to Artemis and Dionysus. "Artemis get your Hunters into Camp Half-Blood. Mr. D will help you. I want them out of harms way, but until the underwater facility is complete, I need the Hunters to protect them." They nodded and vanished.

I turned to Hermes. "I want you to contact each and every one of the minor gods. Get them on our side fast. Persuade, bribe, blackmail, anything just keep them away from Zeus." I nodded to Athena. "You should go with him. Wait," they paused and looked at me. I smiled. "Lean on the minor gods and goddesses whose children are already with me. They'll cave first." They nodded and vanished.

I sighed and leaned back. "Hypnos, Nemesis, and Iris. Iris will probably join me. Hecate will too." I shook my head. "I wish I hadn't stumbled."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Percy, that was completely unavoidable." I nodded my head.

"I guess." I looked at him sharply. "How's your Oracle?"

He grinned. "Camping out at Camp Half-Blood. Don't worry, she's safe."

I sighed. I could tell that Annabeth had safely made it to the Camp. My father flashed back in front of me.

"It's done, Percy, the facility will be finished by the end of the month, which will be twenty days. They're working double time." He looked around my library. "Where are the others?"

"Out doing things. Lady Hestia, please bring my father up to speed of what's going on."

She nodded and began reading the list to him. I turned to Apollo and Hephaestus.

"Hephaestus, can you plant bugs in the Throne Room, all the other gods' villas, and at Camp Jupiter?"

Hephaestus grinned. "Of course!" He vanished to his workshop. Apollo shuffled.

"Do you have anything for me to do, Perce?" I smirked.

"Yeah, actually I do. I want you to take back, forcibly if necessary, your old position as sun god. It's a beautiful vantage point." I grinned. Apollo smiled. He was about to leave when I put a hand on his arm. "Oh, and Apollo, if you find any opposing gods, don't attack them. Make them come to you. Try, if at all possible, to sway them to our side. I don't want war. That's what Kronos wants." I grimaced. "I try to do the exact opposite of whatever he wants."

Apollo grinned and vanished. I walked out to my garden. "Mom?"

"Over here sweetheart." I turned to the right and saw her with Paul. She was blushing and staring at her statue. "Percy, honestly! A statue of _me_?" She hugged me tightly.

Poseidon had smuggled her in before the Council meeting. Honestly, because of Hermes, I had completely forgotten about my mom until that morning. I was thankful of my father's foresight. Zeus would have definitely stooped to hurting her.

Dionysus appeared. "Hestia told me you were here. Percy, the Hephaestus Cabin has gone and built a fleet! All the ships are exactly like the Argo II, except larger, sturdier, and more deadly. They can also go _under_ water!"

I tilted my head towards the sky and laughed. I laughed until I felt tears prick my eyes. "Leo, Leo, Leo, I swear on the Styx I will repay you for your foresight!" Thunder split the air. "Excellent. Tell them to get all their stuff inside those ships. Tell them they might not come back to the camp for a long while, and if they do, the camp might not be there."

I turned to Mom and Paul. "Get inside. I want you two to be as safe as possible." They nodded. I turned to Dionysus. "Tell Leo to standby, I'm going to talk to him." The god nodded and vanished. I walked quickly inside. Waving to my father, I pass the library and took the stairs two at a time. I slipped inside the Comm. Room. Making some Mist I said, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me yourself, and let me talk to you."

The mist shimmered and the goddess appeared. She looked nervous. "Percy? Is this rumor of war true? What's happening? All I'm getting is bias, bias, more bias, rumors, and lies." She glared at where her ceiling obviously was.

I chuckled. "Okay, so there _is_ a war brewing between the gods of Olympus, and consequently between the children of gods. You're in for one nasty headache again, sorry dear."

She sighed. "Let me guess, the Greeks are siding with you, and the Romans are siding with the gods?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly. The Greeks are siding with me and other gods of the Council. The Romans are siding with the remaining gods of the Council. Zeus is opposing me, and leading a few other gods with him. He wants my power without my consent, and I don't want to be enslaved. It's as simple as that, really…"

She cocked her head. "Power?"

I nodded. "Kronos gave me his power just before Luke destroyed him. He knew that the gods would tear themselves apart from the inside out just to get more power. That, in turn, would create enough chaos for him to gain strength and arise."

She gasped. "Does Zeus know this?"

I shrugged. "I tried to tell him. Apollo, Athena, and Hestia tried too. He wasn't very receptive though. He was stuck on his lust for power."

She shook her head. "Zeus is going to try to sway me to his side."

I gave a mocking laugh. "Of course. He needs communication."

She gave me a look. "Don't you?"

I shrugged. "Honestly, I wouldn't use you like that. I have other means. I just wanted you to know the truth, before Zeus tries to tell you that I've gone rogue or something."

She nodded. "Fair enough. I'll hear what he has to say, and then I'll get back to you."

I nodded and cut the contact. I then turned to my altar.


	2. I Settle a Dispute

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter 2: I Settle a Dispute

I mentally contact Grover. _Grover, gather the spirits. A war is brewing. Zeus wants the power inside me._ I was glad that Annabeth told Grover what was going on.

I felt Grover become panicky. _What's going to happen?_

I sighed. _View Zeus as Kronos._

All I got for a while was stunned silence. Then Grover shakily replied. _Okay, I'll do my best._

I broke contact. Scanning the Camp for Leo, I found him in Bunker Nine. I smiled. Now to do a trick I figured out a couple of weeks ago. I teleported my conscious to Leo.

To him, I would look like a glowing hologram of my usual self. I looked around the bunker. It seemed all tangible to me, but when I put my hand on the table, it went right through it.

"Leo."

He dropped his hammer with a shout. He turned around fast. Leo stared at me. I smiled.

"No, I'm not a ghost, something similar though. I figured out how to appear in front of demigods without physically being in front of them. Like it?"

Leo grinned at me. "Dude! That is awesome!"

I smiled. "You know what's truly awesome?"

He shook his head. I grinned some more. "You making a whole fleet for the Camp. How did you bloody _know_?!"

He laughed. "Well, Rachel approached me in her creepy, green eyed state, and started spouting stuff about the destruction of the camp and the end of the age. Then she said something about taking from the past to survive. I asked Annabeth's advice and she said to think back on what I've done at camp for survival. I realized that I should make a Valdez Fleet." He grinned at me cheekily.

I smiled. Leo was the only one, besides Annabeth, who was acting as there was nothing different. I gave Leo a brief run down of what was going on up in Olympus. His face looked graver and graver the more I went on. He finally shook his head. "Dang, I'm glad Dad joined up with you, that's all I have to say."

I nodded. "Leo, because of your actions to save the camp, I'm prepared to give you one wish, within my power of course."

He stared at me wide-eyed. "Seriously?"

I snickered. "Yeah, I'm kind of different from the other gods. If you do something right, I don't reward you by trying to kill you. I actually reward you."

Leo smirked. "That's a very good policy." He tilted his head. "Within your power. What are you a god of again?"

I smiled. "Day, Time, Demigods, Quests, Humility, and Guardian of the Oceans."

He nodded again and thought about it. "I want you to give me a pocket of time where I can just relax. I can go there any time, bring anyone I wish to bring there. Something similar to Ogygia, but when I go into that pocket, and when I leave that pocket, no time has elapsed."

I raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. I'll have to think about how I'm going to do that. I'll let you know how that turns out. I'll give you another wish, if it turns out I can't do it."

Leo nodded. "Fair enough. Now, back to business. All my ships are capable of going underwater and staying underwater for months. I've made a ship for each cabin. The Cabin Counselor is the captain of each ship. I'm the Ultimate Captain." He grinned cockily.

I rolled my eyes. Only Leo. "So what? Are you calling yourself 'Captain Ultimate'?"

His eyes lit up. "Perfect!"

I chuckled. Despite the severity of the situation, Leo could always get someone to laugh. I lost myself in memories, and I totally forgot that Leo was there until he shouted my name. I stared at Leo. "What?"

Leo chuckled. "I said 'The Romans have been convinced to follow you. Renya and Frank convinced them. They're more loyal to their superiors than parents, it seems."

I started laughing "I can't believe it! Thank you Leo. I'm off to Renya." I vanished. And came back to my body. Someone was banging on my door. I quickly opened it.

"Percy! What in the world happened?"

I looked at my father. "I was conversing with Leo via trance. I showed it to you, remember? What's wrong?"

Poseidon sighed. "You didn't respond. The Romans are on our side now. Iris, Hecate, Nemesis, Hypnos, and Morpheus have joined us as well."

I smiled. "Perfect." I looked closer at dad. "Bad news?"

Poseidon nodded. "All the wind gods, air spirits, and all the rest of the minor gods have joined their king. Prometheus has petitioned to Hermes to let him join us."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. _All the rest_ were with Zeus! Damn it to Tartarus! This wasn't good. "I'll speak with Prometheus personally. Anything else?"

Poseidon shuffled uneasily. "Hades has been persuaded by Nico to change sides. It also didn't hurt that Zeus was being a shit to him."

I barked a laugh. "Excellent. Let him join us."

Poseidon shook his head. "Percy, he wants you to give him some power in return for his loyalty and his undead soldiers."

I bit back a groan. "Did he specify how much?"

Poseidon tilted his head back, and then shook his head. "No."

I smirked. "Perfect." I re-locked my Comm. Room. My father and I walked back to the library. Athena was back. She looked at me gravely.

"Did Poseidon tell you about the minor gods?"

I nodded and rubbed my hand tiredly down my face. Her frown deepened. The door chimed. I looked up. "Allow Hades of the Underworld to enter. Bring him to the library." Leo had installed a kind of magical JARVIS in my villa. It was mute though.

Suddenly, Hades was there. He blinked. "Hello."

I nodded to him. "Hades. Let's get down to business. Swear on the River Styx that you will not betray me, or even try to betray me. Swear on the River Styx that you will not threaten me to get more power. Swear that you will not manipulate me in order to get more power. Swear on the River Styx that after this one dose of power, the undead soldiers will be completely given over for this cause: defending my allies, defending the demigods, and defending the mortals. Swear that your resources will be unrestrainedly used to restoring Olympus' unity by stopping this argument and stopping this war with Zeus."

Hades sighed. "Getting very good at word wizardry aren't you? Very well, I swear to agree and abide by all that you have just said, on the River Styx."

Thunder rolled. I nodded and took his hand to shake it. Power coursed through him. Everyone in the room could see how much brighter his aura glowed. Hades sighed in contentment. "This feels wonderful." He sat down gracefully.

I turned to see jealousy in Athena, Hephaestus, and my father's eyes. I sighed. "Just say it." They blinked in shock. They obviously didn't expect me to confront them so soon. "You want my power too?"

They all nodded yes, even Hestia. I sighed again. "I'm going to think about how to deal with this. However, there is a war on and your children are in danger of being hurt by Zeus. When the other gods have returned from their duties I'll talk to you all about my power and how we should do this." They looked satisfied. I turned back to Hades. "Your promise?"

He smiled and snapped his fingers. "My soldiers are at your command. They will only follow my orders, but you can tell me what to do with them."

I nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Hestia, get Hades up to speed. I need to speak with Reyna. When you're done, contact the gods and tell them to return as soon as they're done with their work." Hestia nodded. Poseidon followed me.

"I wonder how you do it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

He smiled. "Take control of a group of gods who, by the way, haven't worked this well together since Time was overthrown."

I smiled. "They just know that something needs to be done. Petty arguments are forgotten when a bigger threat is around."

 **POV Change**

Poseidon nodded. He realized that his son just didn't understand what he was talking about. Percy didn't think that the gods obeying him and working together was as remarkable as it truly was. The king of the Seas smiled. He was proud of his son.


	3. The Gods Swear Allegiance to Me

**Thanks for waiting patiently! : )**

 **Ink…**

 **This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter 3: The Gods Swear Allegiance to Me

I took a deep breath and teleported my mind to Camp Jupiter. I was absolutely shocked at what I found there. All the Demigods at the camp, Greek and Roman alike, were getting ready for war. I could see Greeks giving Romans tips on how to disarm their opponents. Romans were helping the Greeks in formation among the ranks.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

I turned to see Renya smiling at the scene before us. I nodded. "It brings me hope. If the Demigods can unify then the gods can too." She smiled.

"You're an idealist."

I smirked. "Eh…I've been called worse. Anyway, I have good news. Has Leo Valdez been in contact with you?"

She shook her head. "The last contact I have received from him what that the Greek were on your side."

I smiled. "Leo has created a fleet of ships. They can fly, sail on the water, and go under water. Also, my father is making a facility for the demigods, all of you, in order to protect you from the wrath of Zeus.

Renya frowned. "I was led to believe that we would fight by your side."

I hissed out a breath. "Who told you this?"

"Jason. He Iris Messaged me, saying that we should prepare for war. That the Greeks were getting ready to defend themselves against Olympus. I was later contacted by Annabeth and she said the same thing, except with more details as to what was going on up there."

I frowned. "Demigods wouldn't last more than five seconds against a full-powered god. You know that! I want you to defend the mortals. Use your powers to keep things under control. The gods will be fighting the gods, if there will be any fighting. I will make sure that the immortal fight doesn't reach you."

The sun blazed brightly. Renya squinted upwards toward the sky. "Lord Apollo has been doing that lately. What is happening?"

I smiled. "Currently, he has just punched some minor god of heat in the jaw. He's taking back his chariot that Zeus took from him."

I saw Frank walking over. The teenager broke into a jog when he saw me. "Percy!" His face froze. Instantly, he bowed. "My lord!"

I laughed. "Easy, Frank. I'm still the same old Percy. I hate titles so don't you dare call me anything but Percy. Got it?"

He grinned easily at me. He then turned to Renya. "Nico's arrived. He has news from the Underworld and from the East."

I nodded. "Bring him over here." Frank nodded and jogged off. Not five minutes later Nico was there, panting, alongside Frank. I smiled at him. "Good work, Nico. Hades is now on our side."

Renya gasped. "He is?"

I nodded. "Nico convinced him to join." I turned to Nico. "Where have the dead been deployed?"

Nico straightened and said, "They're mostly in Camp Half-Blood; however, Father has sent some over here. They're right outside your boundaries. They're here to defend the families who cannot leave. Don't worry, they have been instructed to follow all of your commands, as long as they coincide with Percy's." Renya nodded and went to deal with the undead. Nico took a deep breath. "How is Olympus?"

I muttered a curse. "Horrible. For the first time since the formation of Olympus, the Council has been disbanded. I'm holed up in my villa. It's the headquarters of the gods that are on my side. They've abandoned their own villas, because their security isn't as strong as mine is.

"My villa is like a fortress, thanks to Annabeth's foresight. Zeus has tried to blow it up with his Master Bolt, but it doesn't work. All the gods opposing Zeus have removed their thrones from the Throne Room and placed them in my villa. It's the new Council, but there is no King." Nico scowled.

"I know. Father was complaining about just getting a throne and now he had to remove it before it got destroyed."

I sighed. "My villa is like an island. It's a half-way point for the gods on my side. They sleep there, eat there, and work there, and they're also able to leave Olympus through my villa as well."

Nico smiled. "I'm glad it was finished in time." I nodded.

"Still, it's a little unnerving looking out the window and seeing a group of minor gods with their symbols of power just waiting for you to make one false step."

Nico snickered. I glared at him. He smirked some more. Deciding to change the subject I grinned at him. "Soo…engaged to Will, eh? I knew he'd snare you one of these days."

Nico glared at me. He'd grown some, but I was still taller than him, so I smiled _down_ at him. "Shut up, Jackson." He didn't sound half as threatening as he had wanted to sound. I snickered.

"I'm glad you finally found someone-"

"DON'T say it!"

"That is..."

"STOP!"

"Your..."

"PERCY FUCKING JACKSON!"

"Type." I started laughing again. He started grumbling again, but I could see a small smile struggling to come alive. I stopped laughing. My eyes became distant. "I need to go. Continue doing your work. Oh, and bring some heroes from Elysium. Completely volunteer, of course. I need them as escorts for Camp Half-Blood."

Nico nodded. I smiled at him and vanished. Coming back to consciousness, I slipped out of the Comm. Room and re-locked it. There was shouting in the library.

All the gods were back and they were glaring at Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, and Hades. I sighed.

"Everyone sit down."

They stared at me and started arguing at me, shouting nonsense about me having favorites.

I roared in perfect imitation of Dad. "SIT DOWN!" They sat, slack jawed. Yep, I shouted at the Olympian gods, big deal…they needed me.

I sighed. I seemed to be doing that lately. "You all want power?"

They all nodded.

I stared at them. Hard. "Why?"

Hades barked a laugh. "Why? _Why?_ Jackson, we thrive on power!"

I pulled out my pen and studied it. I did that when I wanted to stay calm. "I want each of you to tell me why you are fighting against Zeus. Why are you even in this villa?"

Apollo glared at everyone. "Because you have a clearer head than Zeus does. His actions will bring the fall of an era! I personally don't want Kr- Grandfather to come back again. Once was more than enough."

Hermes nodded. "You're our friend, Percy. I don't want to see someone born of the sea to be chained."

Athena sighed. "Annabeth needs you. I do not want my daughter filled with hatred against me if I allow you to be enslaved. Besides, this war is folly."

Hephaestus fiddled with his tools. "I am aware of my sons' and daughters' loyalty to you. I couldn't stand to see someone who has helped us so much, chained, drugged and used against his will. Power should be earned, given willingly, and repaid. It should _not_ be stolen."

Poseidon looked at me squarely in the eyes. "You are my son."

I smiled. My father's reason was perhaps the simplest.

Hestia smiled warmly. "I stand with Hephaestus. You do not deserve the life of a slave."

Hades smiled. "I have multiple reasons for being here, and I will be completely honest. I do not want my father to return. Zeus is being a bratty child and needs to be taught a lesson. I wanted power from you, and I knew you would give it to me if I had something you wanted. I could not care less about forcing you, but my son would give me hell, and I'd rather not go through his whining."

I smirked. "Well…at least you're honest."

Dionysus chuckled. "I too am here in hopes that you will give me some power as well. I also have a…" He suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Personal reason to keep Peter here, whole and well. I may be callous, but I do not forget my debts."

I hid a smile. _Castor and Pollux_ …

Everyone turned to Artemis. She stared at them all. "Percy is Percy." She went back to polishing her knives. Apollo shook his head in amusement.

I stood up. As one, all the gods looked at me and stopped talking. "You're reasons are valid. I did notice one repeating theme, though. Slavery. Stealing power against my will. Chains. Being forced to do something that I do not want. It's true. If Zeus had come to me and asked me 'Can you please restore me to my former glory?' I would have done so.

"I would have given over power to all of you _if you had only asked_. The very fact that simply _asking for it_ didn't occur to Zeus is the very reason this war is happening. I am fighting his arrogance, his pride, his stupid desire to be the most powerful. I am fighting his lust for power, yes, but I am mainly resisting his obsessive fear of losing his throne. A king who is afraid of losing his power will _always_ lose it in the end. I'm fighting for my freedom."

I stared at all the gods. "Hephaestus said something about power being earned. I gave power to my father to save his life against both Hades and Zeus. I gave power to Apollo as thanks for his protecting my secret. I gave power to Hermes as encouragement to continue on with his work and not give up. I will give you all power with the same reasons as a person would give a hug, words of encouragement, or a slap on the back. Don't demand my power, because then you don't deserve it."

Athena nodded. "That is wise. I agree." The other gods nodded to.

The door chimed again. I could tell that it was the few minor gods that were on our side. "Allow Nemesis, Hecate, Hypnos, Eros, and Iris in. Bring them to the library."

I gave them same kind of oath that I gave Hades and the other gods. I also had them explain why they were here in the first place.

Eros shrugged. "Zeus is a fool. My father is a fool. My mother is a fool. And, I love you."

I blinked and fought a blush. Coughing slightly and ignoring Eros' smirk, I motioned for Hecate.

"I am not afraid of opposing Zeus. Hazel Levesque is on your side. I will be too."

Nemesis smiled. "I want your power, so I will fight alongside you to earn it. Nothing is free. I cannot simply take without payment."

I nodded. That made sense.

Hypnos yawned. "My children trust you more than Zeus. They have persuaded me to join your side. I trust my children's instinct. Nothing more, however, if you _do_ want to give me power, I would not be opposed to receiving some." He grinned. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll think about it."

Eros cleared his throat. "Zephyr wanted to join, but he thought it prudent not to come here." Apollo glowered.

"Percy! You're not seriously thinking of letting a _murderer_ in, are you?!"

I stared at him. "What did you want to do to Annabeth?" Apollo gulped and sat down again in shame. I continued to stare at him. "What did you do to all the mortals who merely had ignorant arrogance and claimed to be more handsome? More skilled? Slap them on the back?" I turned to Artemis, who had snickered.

"And what did _you_ do to that poor mortal man who was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time? Laugh and offer him food? Perhaps you blessed him so he could feed his children?" She paled. "No! You turned him into an animal simply out of arrogance and cruelty!" She looked away.

I glared at all the gods. "You _all_ are murderers. Do not think that I don't know your faults! Zeus tried to kill me, _kill me_ , because he felt _threatened_. Hades tried to kill me because of a robbery I didn't do." I stared at Apollo. "If I followed your line of reasoning, only Hestia and I would be here right now." I sighed. "I will not let Zephyr into my villa, but that does not mean I reject his offer to help." I turned to Eros. "Tell him to play spy with the other wind gods. Pretend that you had an argument. He fell in love with someone who didn't love him back, and he blames you, or something such like that."

Eros smiled. "Of course." He vanished.

I sighed and slumped into a chair. I nodded to Hecate. "Go and spy on Zeus. Create chaos wherever possible. Not enough chaos to give Time power, but enough to hamper their progress. Report back to me in two hours." She nodded and disappeared. I turned to Nemesis. I smiled darkly at her. "Nice to see you again."

She stared at me, and then her eyes widened. " _You_ were the boy?!" I smiled.

"Yes. Tell me, how did Night feel about being outsmarted by two demigods?"

Nemesis grinned mirthlessly. "She _hated_ it. She's still plotting the deaths of 'those two upstart tourists'."

I chuckled. "She won't get out of that hell hole. Not yet anyway." Nemesis nodded. Hades looked at us curiously.

"Did you two meet in Tartarus?"

"Yess…" Nemesis grinned. "It was a very pleasant visit. The daughter of Athena is a very clever girl."

I smiled, but then clapped my hands. "Okay." I pointed to Hades. "I want you to smuggle the best demigod heroes to this villa. Odysseus, Achilles, Theseus, Perseus, and such. I want them here. Volunteer of course."

Hades nodded and got up to leave when I stopped him. "Bring Luke as well." Hermes froze. Hades chuckled nervously.

"Percy, I'm afraid you've forgotten that he is trying to get to the Isles of Blest."

I smiled without humor. "And I'm sure you haven't forgotten that he changed his mind and is in Elysium right now as we speak. Nico let slip the fact that he was still there. Annabeth knows as well."

Hermes jumped up. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

Hades motioned helplessly. "He didn't wish it to be known. I didn't want anyone to know he was there. Not even the heroes on Elysium know who he is. As a blessing for destroying Father, I granted him an alteration in his appearance."

Hermes sighed and fell back into his chair. I smiled sadly at him. "Bring him. He will work with us."

Hades stared at me doubtfully. "Are you sure this is wise?"

I nodded. "Very wise. He was inside Time's head. He knows how he thinks and act. He would bring invaluable insight." Athena stared at me.

"You think like him as well. Are you sure that your power is not altering your mind?"

I laughed. "Of course it is. I hear him whisper flattering, persuasive words into my mind every night. He didn't realize one thing, though…"

My father frowned. "What is that?"

I grinned. "I'm not power hungry. I don't want revenge. I don't crave power. I don't feel fear of losing it. He has no foothold." My words calmed the other gods. They smiled and nodded.

Iris moved over to me. "Hypnos and I have pretended to join Zeus. He's using my communication. I can tell you everything that goes on, and Hypnos will tell you what the dreams say."

I laughed. "Excellent." Things were definitely looking up.


	4. I Meet Luke Again

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

 **Yo! I tried to update this story on it's proper time.** _ **TUESDAY!**_ **But Fanfiction had other ideas and decided to give me an Error message…grrr…**

 **Anyways, here ya go! Sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it. ; )**

 **All future updates** _ **will be made on Tuesdays**_ **….hopefully.**

 **= )**

 **Ink…**

Chapter 4: I Meet Luke Again

 **Jungle Pool in Percy's Villa – POV Change**

Apollo stretched on the rocky pavement and gazed at the sketch he had done. It was of Percy laughing when they were throwing the Frisbee. There was only one alteration. Percy was nude, not in swimming trunks. Apollo sighed. He felt positively like a high school girl.

"What have you got there?"

Apollo cursed and flipped the sketch over. "Leave off, Hermes!"

Hermes gave a fake pout. "We're brothers. Don't we share everything?"

Apollo gave a scornful laugh. "November 1973, I needed cash and you refused to give me any."

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Your sister had an arrow at my throat! Besides you were fooling around with drugs."

Apollo hissed out his breath. "That doesn't matter. March 1854, I was in love with your daughter and you caused me to miss my date with her by locking me up in a closet! _Hera's_ closet!"

Hermes snickered. "I'm protective of my kids!"

Apollo glared at him. "January 1773, I did you a favor, and you repaid me by giving me lies about the American armies! My son's men were nearly destroyed!"

Hermes raised a finger. "All's fair in war, brother…"

Apollo smacked the finger away. "August 18th, 1996, Percy Jackson is born, you knew, but you didn't tell me the juicy gossip of Poseidon's latest fling!"

Hermes sighed. Apollo raised an eyebrow. "What, no response to _that_?!"

"Sally Jackson begged me not to tell anyone. She knew Zeus would try to kill her son. She begged me to find a way to keep him a secret. I told her about demigods being tracked by their scent. She got the idea into her head to hide Percy's scent. A brilliant but costly move. She begged me to keep an eye on her son. I vowed that I would."

Apollo sat back in shock. "You've been protecting him…all this time?"

Hermes nodded. "Poseidon doesn't know. He was protecting Percy too. I had to be extra careful not to tip him off."

Apollo shook his head. "Holy Hera…" He smirked suddenly. "So…when did you feel this _desire_ to get into his pants?"

Hermes flushed. "When I saw him mourning over my son's corpse."

That shut Apollo up. Hermes raised an eyebrow. "You?"

Apollo waved a careless hand. "When I saw him at that school Artemis called me to. I was shocked at his attractiveness, even as an adolescent kid, I knew he would be one hot guy. I finally realized my attraction was more serious when Zeus gave him the option of becoming a god. I was mentally chanting, 'Choose immortality. Choose immortality.'" Hermes smiled sadly.

"Me too."

Apollo smiled self-deprecatingly.

"How amusing…" They turned to see a smirking Eros. His red eyes were hidden behind a glamour of blue.

"Eros…" Hermes growled. Apollo summoned his bow and quiver, the ones filled with poison.

Eros raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Still holding grudges I see. Come Hermes, that was a complete misunderstanding. And Apollo, that little issue with Daphne was _millennia_ ago!"

Hermes cursed him in Greek. "Misunderstanding my ass! You caused me to fall in love with _Ares_!" Eros chuckled.

"You _did_ call me a brat."

"And you probably are." All three gods turned around to see an amused Percy lounging against the doorframe. He chuckled. "Just a tip, if you want to have a private conversation, don't choose a public pool." He motioned for someone to join him. Artemis came in with a silver swimsuit on. Percy laughed at the other three gods' slack jaws.

Apollo spluttered. "ARTEMIS, DAUGHTER OF LETO, YOU PUT SOMETHING DECENT ON _RIGHT NOW_!"

Percy snickered. "Arty, you owe me twenty drachmas. He said it within five minutes."

She glared at her brother. "Do you have to be so protective?" She waved her hand and a bag of drachmas appeared in Percy's hands. He laughed and teleported it to his room. He then proceeded to do a shallow dive and glide through the water like an eel.

Artemis noticed that all three gods were ogling Percy. She smirked. She, Percy, and Poseidon all made bets on who would be the first to flirt with Percy. Poseidon was planning on making that person into Swiss cheese later.

Apollo slipped into the water, after teleporting his drawing to his room. He swam and then dunked Percy and swam away laughing.

Percy rose to the surface spluttering. He smirked at Apollo. "I cannot believe you just dunked a _son_ of _Poseidon_!" With a laugh he tore after Apollo. Hermes was laughing along with Artemis. Eros was curiously still far away from the water. He looked glum. His wings drooped. Hermes soon jumped in with a canon ball, drenching Artemis. She screamed at him in Greek, something about turning him into a gerbil.

Percy looked at her horrified. "No! Not that! That's worse than a jackalope!" Artemis snickered.

Soon, she joined too. They started playing a weird game of Marco Polo and freeze tag. However, Eros still didn't join them. Percy was kicked out of the game when they realized that he could sense vibrations through the water like a shark.

He lounged against the water's edge heckling Hermes. "He's right behind you! No sorry, I meant in front of you!" Hermes flipped him the bird. Percy started laughing even more. He turned to grab a towel when he noticed that Eros was as far from the water as he could get.

"What's up, Eros? You can join us if you want."

Eros shook his head fast. "Nope. Nope. Perfectly fine right where I am. Perfectly fine. Yep, I'm fine."

Percy cocked his head like a puppy. It made Eros' heart clench. _I swore to leave him alone. I swore to leave him alone. I swore to…not interfere with Annabeth…_ Eros smothered a growing smile. _If_ Chase didn't become a goddess, and _if_ she eventually died of old age, then he could still keep his promise, but also move in on him again. Eros felt like cheering. He had to keep Annabeth Chase mortal. Percy could love her just as well. Nothing would interfere with their love… His mind was snapped back to the present when Percy called his name.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The young god smiled. "I asked you, why?"

Eros gulped. _Please don't hate me._ "I can't…swim."

Percy's jaw dropped. His eyes bugged. "I'll have to amend this issue right _now_!" He jumped up and dragged Eros away from the pool and into the other, larger, pool. He pointed to the shallow end.

"If you stand, it only gets up to your chest."

Eros nodded nervously. He was about slip into the water when Percy shook his head. "Can't you do anything about those wings?"

Eros gave him an affronted look. "Why?" He asked belligerently.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Those things will weigh you down. You'll drown."

Eros opened his mouth and then closed it. With a sigh, he absorbed his wings into his back. Percy blinked. "Without the fluffy feathers, you look different."

Eros glared at him. "They. Are. _Not._ Fluffy!"

Percy shrugged. "Fine, fine…" He sent Eros a trouble maker smile. It cause Eros' heart to flip flop. Eros shook his head. _I can't believe how bad I've got it. I owe Nico di'Angelo an apology. Percy Jackson is like a drug!_ He was brought back to the present when Percy grabbed his arm.

"Come on. The first thing you need to do is trust the water. By that, I mean you need to learn how to float. So, get on your back. Don't worry, I'll hold you up."

Percy gently lifted Eros onto his back. He put his hands under Eros' knees and at the small of his back. "Relax. The water's not going to bite you." Percy started telling Eros about some of his first learning experiences with water, just to calm him down.

"I was five when Mom first brought me to Montauk. It's a cabin, my dad owns. That's where they first met. She taught me how to swim in the ocean. The water was always glassy calm. Not a single wave, not even a ripple." Percy chuckled as Eros relaxed more and started floating on his own. "Little did I know that my father was keeping everything as calm as possible so his son wasn't hurt. I think it was then that Triton and Amphitrite first found out about my birth."

Percy frowned but shook his head. He gradually let go of Eros. The god didn't even notice his hands were gone. Percy smiled. "I think you've got floating down pat. Now, I'll need to you just move your arms like your doing an elaborate crawl. I'll hold your hips." Percy didn't even think about how this would affect Eros. The love god's legs almost turned to jelly.

They worked on the Australian crawl, the backstroke, and treading water. By the time dinner rolled around everyone was looking for them. Eros was swimming like a fish and had a painful hard on. He thanked his lucky stars that Percy was so oblivious.

Poseidon walked in and rolled his eyes. "Do you two realize that we've been looking for you for two hours?!"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and stare sheepishly at his father. "Uh…sorry…"

Eros smiled lightly. "Percy taught me how to swim." Poseidon stared at him.

"You mean to tell me, boy, that you were never taught how to swim?" He looked outraged. "Aphrodite is a failure as a mother! Sally taught Percy when he was _five_!" He smiled proudly at his son. "Congratulation on teaching Eros, Percy! I'm proud of you!"

Eros stared at him in confusion. Percy whispered to the god of love. "Dad is fanatical about people learning to swim. He thinks that if a person doesn't know how to swim then their lives aren't complete, just like Demeter and cereal." Eros snickered. Percy rolled his eyes. They jumped out of the pool. Eros touched Percy's shoulder lightly.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He gave Percy a quick hug and walked out of the room quickly. Percy could tell that he was blushing. For the god of love, Eros was certainly acting like a virgin…Percy shrugged it off.

 **Dining Room – POV Change**

I stared at all the gods. They were laughing and smiling and teasing each other. Hades was arguing with Poseidon about who had more undead in their territories. I shook my head. How idiotic...

The door chimed. I went to see who it was. The dead heroes were here. I allowed them entry.

They filed in and stared at their surroundings. Achilles looked at me sharply. "We have met. Where?"

I bristle. "Speak to a god with a more civil tongue, Achilles. We met at the River Styx."

His eyes widened, and he bowed. "Forgive me, m'lord. You were mortal then."

I sighed. "I know..." I shrugged. "Follow me." I led them to the dining room. "I understand that you can eat?"

They nodded. "Lord Hades has blessed us with mortal bodies during this war. We still cannot die, but we can do anything else that mortals can do." Jason the Argonaut replied. I nodded and opened the double doors. Hermes stood and stared at the group. He was obviously looking for his son. I motioned for the heroes to sit. "Eros, make room." Eros moved closer to me. Poseidon eyed him shrewdly, not forgetting that altercation in the Throne Room. It seemed like ages ago.

"Luke, show yourself." Hades decided to take pity on Hermes.

A man with black hair and brown eyes stepped forward. "My lord." He didn't look at Hermes or me.

I waved him to the only available seat, next to Hermes. He glared at me, and I smiled. "You love it." He hissed at me and moved to sit beside his father.

I could tell that Hermes was on egg shells with his son. Apollo was staring at Eros sullenly. I cocked my head at Apollo. "What's gotten into you, Apollo? You really happy earlier."

Artemis snickered. "That was before Eros swept you away, and you gave him _private_ swimming lessons."

Apollo glared at her. "Blabber mouth."

She bristled. "Flying sow!"

"Minotaur's Bride!" Double insult to the goddess of virginity and maidens.

Her eyes widened. "Overgrown baby!"

I just sighed and continued eating my food. The other gods were calmly eating their food too. This has happened at every dinner since the Twins had moved into my villa. The heroes, however, were staring at the Twins in surprise.

Artemis was all but screaming. "Quack Doctor!"

Apollo jumped up. "Old Hag!"

"Failure!"

All the gods stilled. Artemis went too far. Athena shook her head and muttered something about no wisdom with words. I sighed.

"Apollo, don't even think about leaving this room. Artemis apologize to your twin." Honestly, I wasn't even twenty, and I was more mature at times than seven thousand year old gods. Artemis was pale. Apollo was livid.

Artemis still hadn't spoken. I looked up from my wine. "Achilles, what did commanders do to warriors with insubordinate behavior?"

Achilles frowned. "Killed them on sight most of the time. Why?"

I nodded. "Artemis, _apologize_."

"A-Apollo…I'm sorry."

Apollo stared at the floor. His fists were clenched. I sighed. Poseidon looked at her sadly. "Artemis, the moon is about to rise." She nodded and turned to leave. Apollo spoke as she left.

"I forgive you. Don't do it again." He bowed to his uncles and left for his room.

 **I know, I know. I named the chapter after Luke and I didn't give him enough 'screen time'. Don't worry. In future chapters, he'll show up more. ; )**

 **By the way! For those of you who are pushing for Percy and Eros, I'm currently writing a DarkEros/FemPercy story. (I know, FemPercy is silly blah, blah, blah. I just wanted to see if I could do it and still retain the original characteristics.) I'm only into a few chapters of it, so don't expect it to hit Fanfiction for a while. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. ; )**

 **Ink…**


	5. Apollo Gets Shot

**This chapter is rated T. (Innuendos boy/boy, Bad language)**

Chapter 5: Apollo Get's Shot

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Apollo's door. "Who is it?"

"Percy." The door opened. I walked in. "Just wanted to know how you were. You looked pretty pissed."

Apollo looked at me. I shivered slightly. Something was off about him.

 _Everyone has a darker side to them._ I shook Kronos' words away. He had been really harping on how the gods had a darker side to them, filling my mind with their past exploits.

"Apollo?" He looked up at me. His eyes were a darker yellow.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

He closed the door behind me. The click shouldn't have sounded as ominous as it did. He walked up to me from behind. Something told me to turn around; I tried, but he stopped me. He placed his hands on my shoulders from behind.

"Now that you're here? Yes." His hands slipped down from my shoulders to my hips, moving toward my front. I placed my hands in front of me to stop him. He sighed into my ear. "Why do you fight it? Why do you insist on having only one lover? Zeus loves Hera, no matter what he claims, yet he has lovers. Hermes claims to have genuine love for you, yet he will love others too. Ares and Aphrodite are lovers yet Clarisse La Rue is not a daughter of Aphrodite, is she?"

I shook my head. "It's not for me. I'm a monogamous kind of guy."

Apollo chuckled darkly. "That is your mortality talking. With such short lives, it is no wonder you cling to only one, but if you have all the time of eternity then you will want to _play_ a little." He brushed my hands away and caressed me. I hissed and shoved his hands away. I heard him growl as I pulled out of his grasp.

"You don't want this, Apollo. You're not thinking straight." It was hard to keep a tight grip on my power. Whenever I was feeling a strong pull of any emotion, lust, joy, anger, or just pure _pleasure,_ then my control slipped. I knew for certain that would not help the situation. I straightened and bravely walked past Apollo for the door, but he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. He started attacking my neck and jaw with kisses. My control flickered. I knew he could feel it just beneath my skin.

Apollo pulled away. "No…I don't want your power to interfere. I want your self control to crumble without it teasing you." I sighed.

"I'm afraid that will never happen."

Apollo smiled. "I have a drug that I made." Before I could fight back, he uncorked the bottle and forced me to swallow. I spat and spluttered but the majority went down. I never knew Apollo could move so fast. Note to self: gods are faster than they appear.

I felt the drug slide down my throat. "What did you give me?" My voice was deceptively calm. Internally, I was having a panic attack. I should have sucked his power dry when he first attacked me. Damn me for having morals.

Next time, I would not hesitate. _Never. Again_. I would attack first and leave the suffering to my enemies. I tried to ignore the cold feeling in my gut. It was growing larger everyday.

I turned my eyes back to Apollo.

"It will suppress all of your power. I've been working on it since I first found out about Grandfather giving you his power."

I gave him a baleful glare. "A little late in coming, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "I have it now at least. Not everything is perfect timing like those Hollywood movies you see. Sometimes the antidote comes after the hero is dead."

I sighed. I knew what he meant. "Well, thanks for showing it to me. I really must be going now." I tried to walk but collapsed on the ground. I growled. "You mixed that other drug in with it, didn't you?"

Apollo smiled sweetly at me. "Yes."

I shuddered with anger. "What is it about you that loves drugging me?" Yep. Definitely going to attack first next time. Never again would I show mercy. It always ended up with me injured or in danger somehow. I would _crush_ Apollo. I blinked and shook my head. No, wrong choice of words. That wasn't me talking…

Apollo shrugged. "You're too powerful to leave drug free. In order for me to win you over, I have to keep you subdued. To keep you subdued, I have to drug you. There is no other way of subduing you. Chains can't hold you, neither can magic."

I didn't know whether to feel complimented or disturbed. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might not even _want_ to be subdued?" I had to work hard to keep the bite out of my voice. Apollo grabbed me and put me on the bed. He smiled and rubbed up against me. I clenched my teeth. His eyes grew mirthful.

"It has. I won't force you to do anything, Percy. That's not my plan. My plan is to show you how much I love you, without you getting up and spouting some rubbish about seeing that girl." He bent down to kiss me.

An arrow sliced through the air and hit Apollo square in the back. A voice intoned. "Forget the love that you thought you had, for it was nothing but friendship." Apollo groaned and slumped onto the bed unconscious.

I attempted to shoot off the bed and draw my sword, but the room spun. I slumped against the wall and stared into the shadowed corner. I didn't know what Eros was up to. "Show yourself, Eros."

Eros walked out of the shadows. "Put your sword away Percy. You are not well enough fight, or even walk. Right now, you would probably fall on it."

He moved quickly towards me as I swayed dangerously. I gritted my teeth. "I am getting sick and tired of being drugged, manhandled, and dragged onto beds!"

Eros had the nerve to chuckle. He helped me walked to my room. As I collapsed onto my own bed, he wasn't on it with me thank you very much, I turned to looked at him. Eros was staring out the window at the sky. The moon was bright that night.

"You broke oath."

Eros shook his head. "I am no longer in the competition, therefore I can do anything I so desire to the other contestants, except Annabeth Chase. I swore not to touch her by name. It wasn't as vague as the other oath. Besides, since the Council has dissolved momentarily, the competition rules have also dissolved."

I nodded. Word wizardry, how the gods loved it.

"What will happen to Apollo now?"

"He will go back to being friends with you. Don't worry, I know my magic. He will be a good friend, but that is all. He will still be on your side."

I sighed with relief. "Good. Thank you." My eyes suddenly narrowed. "Nothing comes free. What did you want in return?" I gazed at him with suspicion.

He smiled. "When this is over, I want you to visit my palace with me. Alone. For twenty-four hours." His eyes twinkled with dangerous mirth, as if he was promising to fulfill all of my filthy dreams and make me want to dream up more. I gasped for breath when I realized that I wasn't breathing. He was extremely handsome, dangerously so. Suddenly, I wanted Annabeth by my side.

He smiled as if knowing my thoughts.

"Anything that I need to worry about? Remember your promise."

He gave me an impatient look. "Yes, yes, I remember. I will not interfere with your love life with that mortal girl. I also understand that you are not interested in having two lovers at the same time." He looked disgruntled. I started laughing. He blinked at me in surprise and then chuckled. "I suppose I do sound slightly ridiculous, don't I?"

I nodded. He smiled slightly. "Very well, Eros, I'll visit your palace with you and stay there for twenty-four hours. I swear on the Styx. Thank you for releasing Apollo from his self made prison."

Eros nodded. "Actually, it was more of a power made prison. The power from Kronos caught him. He found you pleasing to look at, and he was addicted to the power from you; so, put those together, and he thought he was in love. I merely cleared his head. He still remembers everything, but now he remembers with a clearer mindset. He understands that he really didn't love you. Not a lasting love anyways."

I nodded again. That made sense. I felt sorry for Apollo. I guess it showed on my face. Eros smirked. "Don't feel sorry for him. He's had some very good lovers. He's called the Heart Throb of Olympus for a reason. He'll be okay."

I snickered. "Fine."

Eros shook his head. "You care too much about everyone except yourself."

I stared at him. "That so? Care to look outside? This whole disagreement between me and Zeus is because I want to take care of myself."

Eros smiled. "Point."

I tried to get up, but nothing happened. I groaned. Eros looked at me. "When will this drug wear off?"

I tried to shrug, but the drug had taken full effect by then. I couldn't move a muscle. "A few hours."

Eros stared. "And you can't move at all?"

"Zilch." I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't use my weakness to his advantage.

He frowned. "I will stay watch. I do not want you to be defenseless."

I smiled. "Call Hermes. He can watch with you."

Eros snickered. "Hermes and I do not see eye to eye on many things. I would rather watch on my own."

I laughed. "Suit yourself. Night."

"Good night, Percy."

I drifted off right where I was. The bed was practically made of clouds. The only bad thing was that I felt myself descend into the depths of Tartarus.

" _The little demigod is a little god now. Will wonders never cease?"_

 _I sighed. "Tartarus, what is it that you want?"_

" _Freedom." He stepped into my line of vision. He looked exactly as he had when Damasen fought him._

 _I shook my head. "Impossible."_

 _Tartarus smiled. "Ah, but I have something you want…"_

 _I looked at the black sky of Tartarus. "And that is?"_

" _A way to escape this power of Kronos'."_

 _I froze. There was a way? Apollo and Hermes hadn't even tried. Kronos was far too above them in caliber. Hades, Hestia, and Poseidon didn't even know that this could be done. Athena was researching it, but I had doubted that she would find anything._

" _Explain."_

 _Tartarus laughed. It was malevolent and cruel. "Kronos is channeling his power, his essence, his spirit into you. The only reason he is able to do this is because he is still conscious. If you force him to fall to sleep lose consciousness, then the power inside of you should fade."_

 _I glared at him. "Should? Not very convincing."_

 _Tartarus shrugged. "This is Gaea's magic. I never went into that. I'm only giving you an educated guess from experience."_

 _I frowned. "But why even offer to help me? What do you want in return?"_

 _Tartarus smiled. Really, he shouldn't have even tried. I honestly don't think he's physically capable of smiling. "I said it before. I want freedom."_

 _I gave a bark of laughter. "You are Tartarus. What could you possibly do with freedom? You are the Pit itself!"_

 _Tartarus sighed. "Not freedom to leave boy. I could never leave myself. I mean freedom to rule the monsters. Freedom of the gods orders and regulations. I want a kingdom of monsters. My own power over the laws dealing with the monsters."_

 _I shook my head. "Out of the question. Sorry, but no. I don't even have the jurisdiction to do that anyway." I was about to force myself to wake up when he spoke again._

" _Have you forgotten Iapetus so easily? Damasen? They are still trapped here, slowly forgetting what the stars look like, while you live a high life in a villa!" He chuckled darkly. "I have allowed them to reform. They have died a thousand times since you have left. I've sped their process of reforming just to give them a more painful death than before. You could save them though…"_

 _I heaved a shuddering sigh. My flaw. To destroy the world to save one soul. My heart screamed at me to make the deal. I clenched my hand into a fist. Annabeth…Athena… "I will not damn the world to save them. Bob wouldn't want to have his freedom that way, neither would Damasen."_

 _I sensed it before I saw it. Tartarus swung his fist to grab me. I somehow knew that if he succeeded in touching me then my soul would be pinned to Tartarus forever. I dodged him and forced myself to wake._

I jerked awake with a shout. Eros was at my side in a minute. "Percy, you're drenched in sweat. What happened?!"

I stared at him. "Call Hypnos!" He nodded and swept out of the room. I took stock of my surroundings. "And Hades!" He nodded again and closed the door behind him. I sighed an slumped against my pillows. At least I could move on my own again.


	6. I Spring My Friends from Jail

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter 6: I Spring My Friends from Jail

Hades and Hypnos entered the room. Eros was right behind them. I shook my head. "Eros, you will know what's going on when the other's do. I'm sorry, but I have to formulate a plan first."

He glowered but nodded and left.

I turned to Hypnos. "Tartarus pulled me to him in my dream state."

Hypnos froze. "That is not suppose to happen."

I barked a laugh. " _I_ was not suppose to happen. Everything about me was _not suppose to happen_!"

Hades snickered. "True."

I turned to Hades. "Do you know when a monster has reformed?"

He gave a hesitant nod. "It's difficult to tell, but if the monster is powerful, it's easier. Who?"

"Damasen the Giant and Iapetus the Titan."

Hades closed his eyes and then shook his head. "I'll have to go to the Underworld. I can't do it here. What do you want from me if they have reformed."

I smiled. "Hypnos go and find out how Tartarus could do this." He nodded and left. Once the door was closed I spoke to Hades. "Use your new sword to get them out."

Hades stared at me. "Clever boy. I'll try." He gave me a sly glance. I groaned.

"You will earn a reward if you succeed. Now go and do it."

He smiled and vanished.

I stumbled out of bed. My body clock told me it was four. I sighed. Might as well research that little, time portal thing Leo wants.

 **Underworld – POV Change**

Hades sighed and stared at Nico. "Here goes nothing." He raised his sword and closed his eyes. Nico watched at the keys started glowing. Hades started chanting in the Ancient Greek language.

 **Tartarus' Prisons**

Damasen sighed. This was the hundredth time they tortured him for information about Percy. The only reason they let him reform was because Tartarus wanted information about that demigod. He started. His body was glowing. It was tingling. The torturers stared at him. Damasen heard a voice in his head. _Damasen, son of Gaea and Tartarus, antithesis of Ares, I summon you from the pit._ Damasen gasped and blacked out.

 **Tartarus' Prisons**

Bob paced his prison and froze and stared at his hand. It was glowing. Was this another trick of Tartarus? He almost shouted when he heard a voice in his ear. Instinctively, he grabbed Small Bob. _Iapetus, son of Uranus and Gaea, Titan of Mortality, alias Bob, I summon you from the pit...I also summon…Small Bob._ He tightened his hold on Small Bob and blacked out.

 **Underworld**

Hades sighed in relief. He slumped against his throne. Nico gasped suddenly. He was staring at an empty space in the room, his eyes were glazed slightly. Hades stared at his son. _Had he gone mad?_

"Yes, Percy. I'll tell him. Yeah, it worked. Iapetus and Damasen are unconscious in the next room. No the trip just took it out of them. They'll be fine soon. Okay." He blushed. "Thanks…" Nico's eyes turned normal again. "You heard him right? I don't have to repeat?"

Hades opened his mouth slightly and tilted to the left. "Heard who? Nico, are you feeling alright?"

Nico stared at him and blinked. "You mean you didn't see Percy?"

Hades shook his head. "No. Was he here?" He gave his son a closer look. "You should probably rest. You've been working too hard with the undead soldiers."

Nico stamped his foot. "I'm not going crazy. Percy appeared before me! He told me that he wanted to see you immediately. He was happy that the summoning was a success."

Hades glanced at the space where Nico had been staring. "I did not see him, but I will return to his villa. _You_ , stay here, go to Camp Jupiter, or return to your ship cabin thing…"

Nico nodded. "Yes, father." Hades gave him a pat on the head and vanished.

 **Percy's Villa – POV Change**

I stared at the blank wall.

"Care to explain why Nico saw you, but I did not?"

I chuckled. "I appeared to him through trance. Only demigods can see me, no one else can. It will appear as if they are talking to thin air."

Hades nodded. I turned to him. "Come here." He stepped closer. I smiled and took his hand. "Your reward, sir."

He breathed a little easier. He had looked exhausted when he came. "That…feels wonderful. Absolutely…exhilarating." I smiled.

"Don't get completely used to it. Power is addictive. I don't want to become a drug that you will have to withdraw from." Hades nodded soberly.

I nodded to him. He flushed slightly when he realized that I had just dismissed him. I sighed. "Sorry. How are Damasen and Iapetus?"

He glared at me slightly. "Don't forget your place. They're doing fine."

I nodded. "I'm sure you have plenty of things to be doing. Oh! Thanatos? Does he side? Or is he neutral?"

"Neutral. Death has no preferences."

I chuckled. "That's not what Eros told me."

Hades smirked. "Very well, he has no _political_ preferences."

I smiled. "Any other creatures of the Underworld?"

Hades sighed. "They would side with Kronos and chaos. That means they would want to fuel Zeus."

I groaned. "Remind me never to underestimate them. I'm used to stupid monsters and half-wit Cyclopes."

Hades smiled. He nodded to me and left.

I slumped against my seat. The room seemed to dim slightly and grow cold.

 _How are you faring little god? To win the war, but lose control? Or to lose the war and lose your pride?_

 _Shut it, Kronos._

 _It's a win-win for me. No matter who wins, I will rise. This time I won't have to deal with idiotic demigods._ It came out as a growl.

I snickered. _Kronos, you will lose. You will always lose. It will never be in the cards for you to win. It. Just. Won't. Happen._

 _We shall see little god…we shall see…_

The room relit itself, and I straightened. There was a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"Luke."

"Come in."

The door opened. "Hello Luke." I turned and shook my head. "I still can't get used to your changes. Same voice, different body."

Luke shrugged. "You're actions are spoken of in Elysium. Is it true that you and Annabeth survived Tartarus and _escaped_?"

I nodded. "It's true."

He shuffled his feet. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I…for killing you. _Almost_ killing you, I mean. Several times…" He fought the flush in his cheeks. I smiled and stood up to give a bro hug.

"It's fine, bro. I mean, I didn't like the pit scorpion thing, but I forgive you."

He stared at me. "Just like that?"

I nodded. "Not really. I honestly hated your guts for a long while until I escaped Tartarus. Then I understood."

He frowned in confusion. "Understood?"

I nodded. "I was heading for college. I was around your age. Feelings of discontent and frustration were inside me. If I had been in your situation, I definitely would have found it hard to refuse Kronos' cunning words."

I settled back into my chair and reclined. My hands rested on the arm rests. I gazed at him. He nodded thoughtfully, taking in everything I said. He stared at me. I sighed. "Yes?"

"You have his presence. The same intimidating presence of Kronos."

I sighed. "His power is in me. I'm pretty much who he is, except for the destruction."

Luke nodded. "You're still Percy. Same, same, but…" He shook his head. "You're older though. You're more…warlike…more…" He sighed. "More tired."

I sighed. "Yes…I am tired. Very tired. Now that I'm a god, I can't die. I can't rest, not really…I…" My image flickered. My fist clenched. I cried out in agony. Luke stepped closer to me.

"Percy?! What's wrong?!"

I growled. My Roman avatar flicked and vanished. "Betrayal. The Romans have betrayed Frank and Renya. They're fighting each other…Roman against Roman...against Greek…" I clutched my head and cried out again. Luke blanched. My cries turned to screams.

The other gods rushed in. They stared at Luke.

"H-he just…s-st-started screaming! I-I didn't _do_ any-anything!" Luke was scared. Hades nodded.

"Luke's telling the truth. I feel that the demigods are fighting again."

Apollo stared at me with deep concern. "Why aren't we feeling anything?"

Poseidon held me tightly. Mom and Paul rushed in too. Mom clung to me. I could see tears in her eyes. I had stopped screaming, but I was panting heavily. The pain was excruciating. I could barely think. I could barely register what was going on around me.

Hermes spoke up. "Percy is the god of demigods. He is feeling the pain, both mental and physical, of the demigods. There is no more unity among his subjects. He is feeling what we felt when the Romans and the Greeks fought. Whenever demigods fight against each other, no matter they're ancestors, Percy will feel agony at being split."

Eros spoke, his voice just above a whisper. "Both groups are praying to their god. Both wish his blessing. Percy is being torn in two…"

My mom screamed at them. " _Do_ something!"

Apollo rushed forward and whispered something. I fell asleep.

 **POV Change**

Poseidon looked at his son. "What do we do?"

Athena looked up. Her eyes flashed. "We stopped them."

Nemesis became thoughtful. "My sister, Eris, is obviously going to be in the thick of it. I can stop her easily enough."

Hecate nodded. "I will help."

Poseidon started to speak when Athena stopped him. "Romans will not listen to Neptune, nor will they listen to Minerva." She looked angry.

Apollo nodded. "Artemis isn't here, so I'll go."

Hermes nodded. "Apollo, Hecate, and Nemesis. Eros, sow arrows of friendship and platonic love." Eros nodded and vanished. The others soon vanished too.

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it! : )**

 **Anyway, I've posted another story, _Rising Action_ , and I really want people to read it. It's a crossover (because I wanted to experiment) between Sherlock (the BBC series) and PJO. I promise that it will be good. Please check it out and leave a review. **

**Thanks for reviewing _this_ story and enjoying it so much!**

 **Ink...**


	7. The Lines of Loyalty are Never Clear

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter 7: The Lines of Loyalty Are Never Clear

Apollo flashed into New Rome. His form flickered to Roman. He didn't fight it. None of the other gods fought it either. Eros looked around.

"There she is! She has an _apple_!"

Hecate growled. "Sister, let's take her down." Nemesis nodded and gave a feral smile. They ambushed their sister. Eros snatched up the apple and hid it away before it could affect the gods. Golden apples never affected Eros for some strange reason. Hypnos appeared beside Apollo. Eros handed Apollo some of his arrows. They both started firing at the mortals calmly and methodically. Hypnos casted his magic causing them to fall asleep so that they could be easily targeted by the archery gods.

The gods dealt with the issue within minutes. Apollo stepped in front of Renya.

"What went on here? You have caused Percy a _great_ deal of agony!"

Renya paled. "I didn't start this. It was sudden. The Greek demigods were training with the Roman demigods, and suddenly, they just started fighting each other. A push turned to a shove and a shove turn to a sword thrust!" Her eyes were wide.

Frank helped Jason over. The son of Jupiter was badly injured. Apollo tsked and healed him. Frank spoke up. "Two sides quickly formed. The Romans who have befriended the Greeks and the Romans who haven't. We were unprepared for it."

Jason hissed in a breath as Apollo popped his shoulder back into place. Piper was holding his hand. She stared at Eros.

Eros nodded. "Sister."

She nodded to him. "Lord Eros."

Hecate and Nemesis came over, dragging a now visible Eris along with them. "What do we do with her? It's obvious that Zeus sent her here to cause discord."

Apollo frowned. "Percy's villa isn't made with prisons…" He thought for a second. "Take her to the Underworld. Put her in the prisons there."

Nemesis grinned, and they vanished.

The Romans were waking. Apollo stood in front of them. "You are foolish mortals. Very foolish." Cupid stood beside him.

They shuffled their feet.

Hecate spoke up. "Eris, goddess of Discord, was working for Zeus. She cast a Golden Apple of Discord into your midst. Because of that, you began to quarrel. Percy Jackson is now incapacitated because of your actions! Apollo and Hypnos had to put him to sleep in order to keep him sane! Your actions have almost torn him in two!"

The Greeks paled. They knew Percy. He was their friend.

Apollo spoke up. "Befriend each other! It is the only way that you are to survive this war! Mortals will be in danger because of conflicting powers! It is your duty to protect them! Your families are all mortal! Work _together_ to protect each other!"

Percy suddenly appeared. Apollo jumped. "You're supposed to be in bed! Get back there now!"

Percy grinned tiredly.

 **POV Change**

I sighed. "Not when I have something to say." I looked at all the Greeks and Romans. "The gods can affect you here. I want you to move to the coast. Go to the ocean. Leo Valdez is coming to pick you up. He is coming to save you. I want all of your families safe. Children are here. In war, many will _die_. I don't want _children_ to die."

I sighed again. "Leo has another ship just for the children and women who are pregnant. Older demigods as well. Pack up your things. You might not come back. And, if you do, this camp might not be here. Pack up and move to the sea. My father will protect you once your arrive at the coast. Hecate will cover for you with Mist. Apollo and Artemis will look out for you during day and night. Go!"

They scattered to their bunks and homes to get their things. I turned to Renya and Frank. "Keep a strong grip on your power. Don't let anyone fall victim to the gods again."

They nodded. Jason was practically healed now. I smiled at him. "Stay safe. And keep the mortals safe too. War is almost here. Zeus is almost ready to attack. When he does, no one will be safe. Your families will be at risk. Do not expect them to act like your allies. Expect them to act like Giants, like Titans. Do not befriend them, do not negotiate with them. Do not fight them. They will kill you if you give them a chance."

They nodded gravely. All of the gods, including myself, flashed out and back to my villa.

Apollo was rounding on me. "THAT WAS A STUPID THING TO DO!"

I chuckled. "It needed to be done. They will respectfully listen to you, but they will obey their god."

Eros nodded. "He's right." Apollo glared at him. He stared at me.

"In bed. Now."

I chuckled. "Fine, fine." I sighed as Apollo and Hermes helped me into my bed. "I hate being an invalid."

Eros chuckled. Nemesis and Hecate appeared. They grinned at me. "Done. Eris is now out of the war. Hades is having her prison watched. From now on, we put all our prisoners of war down there."

I nodded and sighed again. Paul and Mom came inside. "Are you okay, Percy?"

Eros straightened up and smiled benevolently at Mom. Paul raised an eyebrow at him. I smirked. The scheming god of love was trying to get into Mom's good books.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. It was a crazy experience, but everything's fine now."

Mom sighed and hugged me awkwardly. Poseidon looked like he wanted to comfort her, but he held back in deference to Paul. Paul pulled her gently away.

"He needs sleep, honey." She nodded and waved to me gently.

"I'm going to make some cookies. You have blue food coloring, right Percy?"

I gave a faint chuckle. "Yep. One of the first things I bought." She chuckled.

"I might have known." She and Paul left the room. I smiled. Hestia started a fire in my fireplace. The warmth seemed to calm everyone. She pulled a stool out of nowhere and sat on it beside the fire.

"The fire in the hearth of the Throne Room is out. I have lit the one in the library in time for the Hearth to survive." Hestia looked saddened. Her head was still bandaged from the gash that Demeter gave her. Apollo moved closer to her.

"I can clean that up for you."

She nodded. He went to work. I smiled at Dad. He nodded and left my room. Artemis looked out the window. The moon would be up again soon. She nodded to me and left. Hades had stayed below to keep an eye on things and to watch over his two guests. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to have them up here, but they would be safe in the Underworld. I would make sure that they have safe place to life in Camp after the war was over.

I sighed. After the war…would I truly win? I shook that off. Kronos was the main enemy. I needed to remember that. I couldn't lose focus. That was what Kronos was counting on!

"Percy…" I turned to see Apollo looking very embarrassed.

I smiled. "What, ashamed that you shouted at me for getting out of bed?" I sniffed slightly. "You should be." I gave a mock huff. His lips turned up ever so slightly in a smile.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't…I hadn't…" He growled. "I'm sorry."

I chuckled. "For what? You felt an attraction, and you acted on it. You went a little too far, but nothing irreparable happened. We're perfectly fine. I trust you, brother."

He grinned. "Thanks, Percy!" I grinned back at him. Apollo gave me one final check and then left the room. Hestia was tending the fire. She was just lighting this one to keep me warm and to keep an eye on me.

I smiled at her. We were the only ones in the room.

"Sleep Percy. You are safe." I nodded and fell asleep.


	8. Calm Before the Storm

**Rated T for language**

Chapter 8: Calm Before the Storm

I sighed and got out of bed. My body was fully recovered from the shock of being split in two. I shook my head slowly.

Damn. It was painful. I would never think ill of the gods. They had lived through that agony for _weeks_.

I sighed and dressed, mentally going through my list of suitors.

Apollo was out of the competition.

Ares was my enemy now.

Eros had promised to leave me alone.

Hermes had offered to stay friends.

I smiled. Sweet. Everyone was accounted for. I happily walked into the large kitchen. The gods were all groggily making their way into the kitchen.

Apollo was the only one who was chipper and happy. I rolled my eyes. "Freak."

He laughed and stole a piece of ham from Hermes. Hermes growled something about coffee and then dealing with him.

I chuckled. Mom was cooking for everyone. Hestia was helping her. Hades and Poseidon walked into the room. Hades was in a silk, black dressing robe.

Poseidon was in a green, terry bathrobe and his anchor design pajamas could be seen slightly under it. His black hair was a mess and his beard tangled. Perhaps the funniest thing was that he kept bumping into things.

I snickered. Hermes was dressed in his usual jogging outfit. Artemis was pristine as ever. Paul was groggy and drinking coffee. Hermes was eyeing it like he was going to steal it.

The heroes weren't down yet. Hephaestus just came in. His beard was hilariously messy and sparking all over the place. I wished I had a camera.

I shook my head in amusement. "Morning."

They all nodded to me and ignored everything else except eating and waking up. Before they had all moved into my villa, I had never expected to see, first hand, what groggy gods looked like.

Eros smirked at me from where he was sitting at the table. I chuckled and joined him. Mom gave me a plate full of bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs. There was also a glass of nectar, the fuel that gods actually needed to live and not fade prematurely.

"Entertaining aren't they?"

I looked over at Eros and smiled. "Yeah…I mean, I get the grogginess thing, but it's eleven." I made a face.

He chuckled. "We're gods. We can do anything we want. Especially you, god of time and all that."

I frowned. "Yeah, I forgot about that…"

He stared at me incredulously. "You _forgot_ about that? No one just _forgets_ their powers."

Apollo chuckled. "Percy does." He flopped down across from me. I smiled slightly. The doors opened and the heroes entered. Mom started explaining what the foods were. Achilles was very polite. Odysseus was polite as well. Jason the Argonaut was the most irritating. He had a very bad entitlement attitude.

Luke entered along with Perseus. They nodded to me and my dad and Hades. Luke also nodded to his father. I had noticed that they had spoken together last night.

Luke sat down on my right and started eating. His eyes widened. He called over. "Ms. Jackson, would it be possible if you went to Elysium after you died? I want to taste your cooking with the food we get down there!"

Hades chuckled. "Boy, I'm having her as my personal cook!"

Paul chuckled nervously and moved closer to Sally. Mom just looked at Poseidon as if telling him to do something about this.

Poseidon chuckled. "Hades, Sally is a Queen, not a servant. Even now, she does not have to do this. However, Luke will get his wish. She will go to Elysium, not Asphodel."

Hades shrugged. "Very well. She and Paul Blowfish did fight against Kronos."

Paul looked torn on whether or not to correct Hades. I shook my head sharply. He nodded and went back to eating. Luke cleared his throat and turned to me.

"I heard Chrysoar beat you in combat."

I growled. "Yeah. It took him like three fucking seconds."

Luke nodded. "He would probably be able to defeat Daedalus, so don't feel too badly about it. However, Achilles and I both practiced all the time with Daedalus since he died. Now, Achilles and I want to teach you some of the tricks he taught us." Luke's brown eyes glittered. I felt a grin tugging my lips.

"Totally! I'm down for it."

Luke smirked. "Once our food digests. You have a gym?"

I nodded. "Basement." He smiled and nodded to Achilles and the other heroes.

After breakfast, all the heroes walked downstairs with me. Poseidon had gone back to the sea to check on his kingdom. Hades had left for the Underworld to make sure all was well and Demeter or Persephone hadn't tampered with anything. Nico was there, but there was only so much the boy could do. Athena was making up strategies for the upcoming battles. Hermes was helping her. Apollo was spying on the gods from his chariot.

Artemis was at Camp Jupiter helping with the translocation to the coast. Hephaestus was spying on the villas of the opposing gods. Hypnos was still researching on how Tartarus could pull me, a god, to him, Athena was helping him. Hestia guarded the hearth. Dionysus was helping Chiron maintain law and order on the fleet that was flying to the other side of America. All the others were milling around and hanging out. There wasn't much to do until Zeus brought the fight to us.

I led the heroes to the basement. Luke, Odysseus, Achilles, Jason the Argonaut, Perseus, Theseus, and another hero I hadn't been introduced to. I turned to the curly haired young man.

"You are?"

He huffed. "I am King Alexander, son of King Philip of Macedon."

I stared at him. "Wow. Okay. Nice to meet you. Let's go."

Luke just shook his head and chuckled. "Alex, that young man was Perseus Jackson."

Alexander's cold eyes melted into awe. "Please forgive me for my harshness! I did not know to whom I spoke!"

I looked at him and then nodded. "All is forgiven…" I raised an eyebrow at Luke, but he didn't help me much, only laughed.

I shook my head. "Okay, let's…get to it."

What came next was absolutely intense. Seven heroes of the Greek world, all proficient in sword combat, teaching me at the same time. I repeat. At. The. Same. Time.

It took Six hours. Six hours of straight combat. Six. Six hours. Nothing but combat. Six. _Six._ SIX!

I was exhausted. They were too. That made everything better.

I glared at Achilles. "I am _never_ going to fight you again."

He chuckled. "You would have held your own very well against nearly all of the swordsmen in Ancient Greece. Agamemnon himself would have begged you to join our battle."

I wrinkled my nose. "A war over a woman. Who would fight over a woman?"

Jason smirked. "Many would back then. Beside, you have not seen Helen of Troy."

It was my turn to smirk. "You haven't seen Annabeth of California."

Luke's smile became wistful. "Annabeth…" He nodded. "I've seen Helen. She's nothing compared to Annabeth."

That caught all of the heroes' attentions. I chuckled. "And she's all mine. We're going to be engaged. Married. She's going to become a goddess." I smiled again, a bit dreamily. Luke sighed.

"You always were a lucky bastard."

I laughed bitterly. "Dude, my life has been filled with anything but luck. I was twelve when three gods wanted me dead. I was hunted by giants. I was kidnapped and mind wiped by Hera. Gaea put a bounty on my head. I fell into Tartarus. That's not luck. That's hell."

Luke smirked. "You could put yourself to sleep by just counting how many friends you have. You're list of titles takes around five minutes to say. You have _the_ most beautiful woman as your future wife. Said woman would die for you and loves you more than she loves her own life. She took a fucking knife for you. You have been made into a _god_. That's good fortune."

I rolled my eyes.

All the heroes looked at me eagerly. "What are your titles?"

Luke opened his mouth. I shouted. "NO!"

He grinned. "Oh come on, Percy. That's not exactly fair. They have a right to know about their leader." I groaned.

"Fine, but I won't be around when you tell them I'll be up in my room." I glanced at myself. "Showering."

Luke chuckled. I left the room, hell, I practically fled the room. I was walking up the stairs when my doorbell rang. I sensed who it was and frowned. I quickly teleported to my father's palace.

"Amphitrite and Triton. Who's side are they?"

"Yours. Why?"

I frowned. "They're at my front door right now."

My father smiled and went back to his paperwork. "Very well then. Go let them in."

I sighed and flashed back to my villa. I opened the door myself.

"Hello."

My half brother smiled at me. "Hello Percy."

Amphitrite nodded and walked in too. I closed the door quickly. "What can I do for you?"

Triton coughed slightly. I would have called it embarrassed, but my half (ass) brother didn't get embarrassed. His pride wouldn't let him.

"We…wanted to offer our apologies for our…" He floundered.

Amphitrite spoke up. "Triton and I didn't act properly towards you on our first meeting. We wanted to apologize for that and to offer our help in anything you might need from us."

I raised an eyebrow. "In return for what?"

Amphitrite blushed delicately. Triton coughed a little more. "Nothing." He cleared his throat. I snapped my fingers and a glass of water appeared in my hand.

"Here."

He smiled slightly. "Thank you."

I glanced around and then motioned towards the library. "Would you like to sit down?"

They smiled thankfully at me. It really was very awkward. Once we were all sitting down, they glanced at each other and then Triton spoke.

"It would seem fake if we were to ask for power just because we did something that we should have done because it was the right thing to do. Apologizing isn't above and beyond the call of duty and all that." He flushed slightly. "I know that you thought that I hated you. At first, I did. I'm Poseidon's son and heir. I heard how he called you his favorite son. You were only fifteen and you were already his favorite. I had been his son for around four thousand years. I had no idea how that could possibly happen. I was furious. I was angry at Father. However, above all, I was jealous."

He looked down at his glass. "I know now, Father has told me about your life. You haven't had it as easy as I have. You've had to fight and scrape and drag yourself just to survive. You've lived on the streets, something I can't even imagine doing. I know combat. I know the terror and rage of war, but I don't know the first thing about survival day after day after day. Father made it clear to me that, while both of us have had our fair share of challenges, you don't deserve my hatred. And for my hatred, I apologize."

I blinked. "I forgive you both. I understand how you feel. I mean. I would, if I were in your position. It wouldn't be very pleasant to meet the child of your husband's that wasn't your own."

Amphitrite nodded slightly.

I swallowed. "My mother is here. Perhaps, I know this might be too much, but maybe you could, I don't know…speak with her. Get to know her? She's with another guy now. Paul Blowfis."

Amphitrite looked at me in surprise. She smiled tentatively. "I would like that."


	9. Poseidon Has a Heart Attack

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

 **This is mainly just for my own enjoyment. Fill and slight crack. : D**

 **I am SO SORRY for such a long wait! 8 O**

 **Ink…**

Chapter 9: Poseidon Has a Heart Attack

 **POV Change**

Sally gulped and watched Amphitrite sit down across the table from her. They were in the kitchen. Percy had mouthed _'Good luck'_ and had left to spend some brother time with Triton. Sally wished Paul were here, but the man had taken one look, connected the dots, and fled.

Jerk. For not taking her with him.

Sally gave a little sigh. She didn't know how to begin. _How does a woman begin a conversation with another woman whose husband she's had an illicit affair with?_ Sally wanted to burst out in hysterical laughter.

Amphitrite swallowed and spoke. "You must be an wonderful woman to have a son like Percy Jackson."

Sally smiled. "Yes…he's the best thing that's ever happened in my life." She blinked and looked down.

Amphitrite frowned slightly. "My…Poseidon is not?"

Sally flushed. "Um…well…Poseidon was nice…but…" She bit her lip. "I knew he was a god even before we…ahem… _anyway_ , I knew it wouldn't last. Percy is my _son_. He came _from me_. I never knew that motherhood could be so wonderful." Her eyes misted with tears. "He's exceeded everything I ever dreamed. You know how a mother dreams of her child's future all the while the boy is still in the cradle?"

Amphitrite smiled and nodded.

"Well, it was like that. I was rocking his crib and looking at the sky wondering what would happen to him. Poseidon told me that children of the gods don't have very good lives…that's why I named him Perseus. Perseus was the only demigod who had a happy ending. I hoped it could be a good omen."

Amphitrite laughed and nodded again. Her eyes twinkled. "It had nothing to do with the fact that Poseidon brooded over his son being named after a child of _Zeus_?"

Sally blinked. Her eyes widened. "He _brooded_?!"

Amphitrite giggled. "Yes! He was acting like a toddler! Grumbling and complaining about how Zeus _always_ buts into his life somehow!"

Sally started giggling too. Amphitrite took a breath. "Are you…still in love with him?"

Sally shook her head. "I mean…Poseidon is a very handsome man, but…" She looked where Paul had escaped. "He's unattainable." She sighed slightly. "He was kind to me, but Paul…Paul is _permanent_. He's steady. Strong." She smiled dreamily. "He loves me unconditionally. And I love him. Unconditionally." She looked at Amphitrite. "Poseidon no longer has my heart."

Amphitrite smiled. "I have to admit, I'm glad. That would have made things exceedingly awkward. Now, however, that _that's_ done with…" Her eyes twinkled. "Perhaps you can tell me how you first met him?" Sally blinked.

Amphitrite coughed. "Unless it's too personal."

"No…no, it's fine." Sally chuckled. "I was walking along the beach once at Montauk, and I saw him. I didn't know _then_ that he was a god. He looked like a thirty year old man." Sally giggled in spite of herself and leaned closer to Amphitrite. Suddenly, the two women were old college friends catching up in a coffee shop. "He was building a sand castle. Quite a good one too, but a child, mortal, came running up and knocked it down. He jumped up and started bellowing at the child so loudly that the poor little boy started crying."

Sally bit her lip. "I ran up between them and slapped him. I then started lecturing him about being polite and not shouting at children. When I finished, I picked the child up and took him back to where he said his parents were. Poseidon was just standing there thunderstruck and flabbergasted."

Amphitrite was laughing so hard, she was crying. Sally got up and started making them both coffee. "He saw me searching the beach for something and called out to me. I had dropped my flip flops when I ran over, and he had found them. We started talking about nothing in particular, and he invited me out for lunch." Sally shrugged.

Amphitrite sighed. "So the first time you meet you slapped his face." Sally ducked her head.

"And the second time too."

Amphitrite blinked. Her eyes gleamed. "Do tell…"

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about Poseidon's embarrassing moments.

 **Two hours later**

Poseidon came back and groaned as he sat on the couch in his room. He could tell that Triton and Amphitrite were still there. Suddenly he bolted upright. "Sally!" He yelped and rushed to her room. Paul was sitting at the desk. He glanced at Poseidon warily.

"Yes?"

"Sally! Where is she?! Amphitrite's here! Been here! Is she safe?" Poseidon's eyes were bugging out.

Paul started laughing. "Last time I saw them, they were talking in the kitchen. It was Percy's idea for them to meet."

Poseidon looked pale. "Talking? Like _civil_ conversation?"

Paul was amazed at how similar Percy was to his father. He nodded. "Yeah."

Poseidon walked like that of a dead man and went to the kitchen door. He heard voices. Very pleasant, happy voices. _What in Hades_?

"…and then you crack the eggs and stir it up."

"Yes, but how do you make it so creamy?"

"Oh that's easy, just stir until not a single bump is left."

"Seems like a lot of manual labor."

Poseidon cracked the door open and spied on the two women. He nearly died. Amphitrite had her hair tied up and a pink apron on. Both she and Sally and flour smudges on them. She was holding a large metal spoon and was stirring vigorously in a bowl.

Poseidon felt faint. Sally saw him first. "Hello Poseidon! Want to lick the spoon? Percy loves to." Amphitrite took one look at her husband's face and giggled. Sally snickered and whispered something to the taller woman. Amphitrite nodded.

Poseidon fainted.

""Poseidon!""

 **POV Change**

I growled and launched another attack at Triton. He laughed and deflected my water easily. "Growing tired little brother?"

I hissed and then tendrils of the pool water erupted and entangled him. He grunted and tried to break my will over them. Didn't work.

I chuckled. "And that's a win." I loosened him and grinned. "4 to 4. We're evenly tied."

He grinned. "I am honored to have a powerful younger brother. At least you aren't a weakling and a shame to my family."

I blinked. "You might want to brush up on your ability to compliment people. It's a little rusty."

He nodded. "I'll make a point of that." We grinned at each other and did a bro hug.

"I've never had an older brother before. This'll be awesome." My eyes twinkled. "Dude, have you ever done a prank?"

He turned slowly and looked at me. "A Prince never does pranks. It is below him." Suddenly, his face turned positively impish. "At least…that's what _Mother_ says. I say to hell with that, and what did you have planned?"

I started laughing, loving how the Fates had turned this out. I opened my mouth to tell him what I had planned for the opposing gods, just a little prank, concerning spray paint and vandalism. When Sally and Amphitrite were calling to us.

"Percy!"

"Triton! Percy! Come here! Your father has fainted!"

I blinked. "Gods can faint?"

He shrugged. "Apparently."

I sighed. "Coming!" I turned to him as we climbed out of the outside pool. "I wonder what caused him to faint…"

Triton suddenly gripped my arm tightly. "Look!" His voice sounded strangled.

I looked and suddenly wanted to cheer. Amphitrite and Sally were laughing with each other. Amphitrite even had an arm around my mom's shoulders!

I blinked. "So that's why he fainted…"

Triton swallowed. "Let's go revive him." We flashed next to our mothers.

Mom hugged Triton. He blinked and hugged her back when Amphitrite glared at him until he did so. "Triton, I've been told so much about you, that you seem to be like a nephew to me now."

Amphitrite chuckled. "Sally, don't be politically correct. Triton is your son, and Percy is mine." Sally smiled.

"Of course. I didn't want to overstep."

Amphitrite smiled. "You're a very nice mortal. The nicest I have met." She nodded. "If Poseidon had to dally with someone, I am glad he chose you."

I blinked and stared at Triton. He blinked and stared at me. I whispered to him. "I think we've just entered the Twilight Zone."

He nodded. We all moved to the lounge where Poseidon was sprawled out, just now gaining awareness again. Triton slung an arm around my shoulders. I gave him a 'dude, what the hell?' look, and he nodded to our dad. Turning, I saw Poseidon gaping at all of us.

"What?" His voice was faint.

I shrugged Triton off me and moved closer to Dad. "Dad, Amphitrite and Triton came over, remember. Well, they wanted to make amends and start over. I agreed and then introduced Mom and Amphitrite to each other. It would seem that they too, have started over and are now friends. I think this is unusual and awesome. Don't you?"

He nodded and then gaped again. "This isn't happening. This isn't what usually happens…"

Sally looked at Amphitrite. "What usually happens?"

Amphitrite shrugged. "Triton and I usually curse the mortal woman and the child."

I blinked. "Seriously? You curse the kid?"

Triton flushed. "Jealousy is a powerful thing."

Sally stomped her foot. "No excuse."

Amphitrite looked embarrassed. "Apologies."

I sighed. "Fine. Let's get dinner ready."

Sally smiled. "Done. Amphitrite even helped me bake the cake!"

Amphitrite grinned. "Sally taught me how to cook!" Turning to me, she nodded. "You will call Sally 'Mom' and myself 'Mother'. It has been decided. Triton, you shall call Sally 'Mother' as well."

Triton blinked. "But I call you 'Mother'!"

She shrugged. "Call us both Mother."

I chuckled nervously. "One, big, happy…family?"

Poseidon groaned and slumped back on the couch. Triton sighed. "This could only happen with the Greek gods." I nodded. We roused Poseidon and went to eat dinner.

 **This was ever so slightly crack fic. I couldn't resist. I wanted Amphitrite and Sally to be friends. In a few of the accounts of the Greek myth stories I read, it said that Amphitrite wasn't as jealous as Hera was…soo, I ran with it and** _ **this**_ **chapter was born. *smiles innocently. Hope you enjoyed!** **(And yes, I did have a** _ **little**_ **bit too much sugar and caffeine before hand…but I couldn't bring myself to delete this darling little chapter.)**

 **Ink…**


	10. A New Kind of Pain

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter 10: A New Kind of Pain

After dinner, I sighed and leaned against the railing of my balcony in my room. War was coming. It seemed too peaceful for war. Olympus was quiet. I could see the Acropolis where the Throne Room was. It was lit up with white and blue lights. I sighed again. I couldn't help but think that I could have done something to stop all this from happening.

"I know a heavy heart when I sense one." I turned to see Eros watching me.

I smiled sadly. "Just thinking about war."

Eros nodded and walked closer. "You look so much like her, it's almost frightening. I'm surprised that my mother has never mentioned it before."

I shrugged. "Honestly, she might have, but who is seriously going to listen to what she's saying when they're too busy staring at her."

Eros chuckled. "And me? Am I not handsome enough to turn your brain to goo?"

I smiled slightly. "You're very handsome, Eros."

He looked at me and tilted his head closer. "But…?"

I sighed. "You're too handsome. You're so handsome, you're intimidating."

He chuckled and moved closer. "I wish I had not made that vow. I wish I could make you mine. To take you into my arms, to kiss you, to worship every inch of your body, until you were breathless from pleasure. Until you had even forgotten your own name." He moved closer to me. I turned away. His words came faster the closer he got to me.

Our faces were too close for me to focus. I tried to inch away but ran into the railing. "Eros…" I was warning him.

He looked at me. "I stay awake cursing myself for making that vow. I curse myself for not just taking you and _showing_ you how much I could make you feel." His hand rested on mine on the railing. "I am the _god_ of love, Percy. Imagine what I could _do_!"

I inhaled and moved away from him. "No, Eros. Just no."

He growled. "No one has ever denied me."

I turned my back to him. "Sometimes you just have to keep it in your pants. We are at _war_ , Eros. There is no time for love making during war."

"Helen and Paris had no trouble doing it."

I snorted. "Paris was a moron. Helen was a bimbo. You honestly want to model yourself after those two?"

He was silent for a few moments, and then, he nodded. "You are correct." He turned to me. "But know this, Perseus Jackson. I will always watch. I will wait. The second your love for Annabeth Chase falters, I will steal you away." He moved in quickly. "I will _always_ be watching for that moment." His lips were millimeters away from mine. He exhaled slightly. I could feel his breath on my lips. I shivered. His hand moved up my arm slowly.

Suddenly, everything grew darker and colder. I could distantly hear Eros gasped as I collapsed. It wasn't a fainting spell. My body was no longer awake…no longer alive.

 _I found my dream self in on a beach of black sand at night. The water was red like blood. I sensed Kronos. I heard him chuckle. "The younger gods are enamored by you. The older gods lust for your power. Olympus is dissolved. My plan went so well, I scarcely can believe it." He sounded very smug._

 _I turned silently and regarded him. "You've grown bolder."_

 _Kronos laughed. "And why not?" He moved quickly up close to me. "I have nearly won the battle."_

 _I growled. "You will never win." I stepped closer to him. "You will never win."_

 _Kronos jeered. "And why not?"_

 _I sighed. "Because I simply can't let you win." I stared at him. "I will do anything and everything to stop you."_

 _Kronos smiled. "While you're busy deflecting my son's attacks? I'm getting closer and closer to my goal, Perseus Jackson. You will not be ready when I am."_

 _I closed my eyes and jolted when I felt his hands curl around my throat. For some reason, I had the impression that he couldn't touch me during a dream sequence._

 _Boy, was I wrong._

 _I choked and struggled. Kronos laughed. In my struggle, I fell to my knees._

" _Stop!"_

" _Why?" He smirked. "Why would I ever do that? I am not a good being, Perseus." He released me and regarded me. "No matter what you do, no matter how often you think you defeat me." He smiled and tilted my head up by placing his hand under my chin. "I will always come back."_

 _I hesitated and then spoke. "That means the possibility of you losing to me has occurred to you?"_

 _He glowered at me and kicked me across the black sand. I hissed and clutched my stomach. Kronos grabbed my throat and lifted me up. "Insolence." He smirked. "Perhaps, I shall let Ares survive and convince him to rape you? That would be nice to watch. Your screams of pain. Your cries for mercy." Kronos licked his lips. "Enticing idea…"_

 _I hissed and shot my legs out and kicked his stomach. He dropped me, and I rolled away. Shooting upwards, I turned to face him, ready for another attack, only to dodge a sword swipe from behind me._

 _He laughed when I couldn't find Riptide. He gave me a look of mock pity. "You should always wear pants that have pockets, Jackson. That would be a healthier choice."_

 _I gasped and ducked again, searching around me for something I could use as a weapon. I flipped out of the way and by chance my heel hit the water. I smiled and twisted the black water. I shaped the water into a sword and blocked Kronos' overhead stroke. His smile faltered in one of surprise. I pushed him back and launched an attack of my own._

" _I will never let Ares touch me. I will kill him before that happens. I will kill you before I let you gain power, or I would die trying."_

 _Kronos kicked me back into a pillar of a pavilion. He slammed his forearm against my throat, pining me against the marble. "That's the idea, little god." He grinned and stabbed me through my gut._

 _The metal of his sword was cold. Very, very cold._

 _I groaned._

 _It sapped me of my strength._

 _Kronos let me slump to the ground. "If you cannot defeat me in your mind, what makes you think you can defeat me in reality?" He chuckled. "Such a naïve, little boy." Grabbing my chin, he leaned forward and whispered. "Give up my power, and this pain will end. Give in to me, and I will make you my lieutenant. That choice is always before you, Jackson." He looked me up and down and then tutted. After waiting a moment for me to call to him, he shook his head and vanished._

 _I hissed out as I tried to stand. Cold lanced through my legs, and I fell to the ground again. I blinked. Was it me, or was everything getting even darker._

 _I panted for breath and looked at my wound. It looked like one of those pictures on the internet showing a frostbite victim. The only thing was, it was spreading._

 _I looked at my hand. It was blackening as well._

 _The cold gave way to pain. It consumed my body, like fire would dry paper._

 _I stopped playing brave hero and started screaming._

 _My body twisting on the ground._

 _There was no respite._

 _My eyes rolled up and the world dimmed._

 _It was like going though a dark, lonely tunnel, in a car that only went ten miles per hour._

 _There was light up ahead, but it was a dark red, fiery kind of light, not a warm, happy, welcoming light._

 _I staggered closer, eager to keep walking before my condition spread to my feet. I stumbled and realized I could feel my legs. I groaned quietly._

 _As I got closer to the light, I faltered. Suddenly, the idea of going into the light didn't seem like such a grand idea. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder at the shadows. It seemed more comfortable. Darkness seemed less painful._

 _I turned to leave when I heard something._

Percy!

 _I gazed at the bright red light. I blinked and tried to see beyond it. Nothing_

Percy, come back! Stay with me!

 _I knew that voice. My feet stumbled into the fire. The pain increased, but it was a good pain._

 _It's like the pain you feel when your muscles are sore, but you know it's a positive pain. It was worth it._

 _I kept walking. Every step became easier._

 _I glanced at my hands and found that they weren't black anymore. I smiled._

 _I gasped as I felt someone pumping my chest._

"Percy!"

My eyes opened. "Wha…?"

Apollo groaned in relief. "You're alive!"

Hermes shook his head. "For a second there, we thought you were a gonner."

I blinked. "What?"

Eros sighed and looked around at the gods. Most of them were present, but the few that were in other places, camps and whatnot, were absent.

"I was talking with you, and then suddenly, poof, you collapsed onto the ground. Apollo came and didn't find a pulse. He's been doing CPR and even inserted an IV of nectar."

I frowned. "What?"

Apollo sighed and rolled his eyes. "He's fine."

Hermes frowned. "How do you know?"

"Well, he has exactly the same amount of cluelessness as he did before."

I glared at him. "Screw you."

Hermes snorted. "Yep, he's the same."

Poseidon rushed into my room. "Percy! What happened?!"

I sighed and shook my head. "Assemble everyone, currently at my villa, to the library. We need another meeting."

I was about to get up, but Eros beat me to it. He picked me up and carried me, bridal style, down the stairs, across the main hall and into the library. I noticed Hermes frown at that.

I hissed at Eros. "I can walk, you bird brain."

He huffed at my nickname. "No, you can't. Your body is weak. You've been unconscious for four days now."

I started, causing him to almost lose his hold on me. "FOUR DAYS?!"

He winced. "Please Percy, my ear is near you mouth."

I growled. "Four days?! Four fucking days… What have I missed?"

Poseidon interrupted. "We'll exchange information at the library."

All the gods, as it turned out, were at the villa. They had come when they heard of my collapse. Iris and Hypnos were giving the demigods a play by play of what was happening. Currently, they were telling them that I was awake and okay.

Iris smiled. "Percy! Annabeth says that she wants to personally kick Zeus' butt because it's his fault that she can't be near you right now. She also wants you to know that she loves you and _will_ find a way back to Olympus."

I snorted. "Sounds exactly like what she would say. Tell her that I love her too. I miss her so incredibly much." I felt Eros' hands tighten. I sighed. "Unhand me, you jealous god." He pouted but placed me gently onto a couch.

I sighed and rested my head on the arm of the couch. "Okay, what's happened?"

"Zeus has roused the monsters of the Underworld, and I am currently fighting a war in the world of the dead." Hades looked distracted as he spoke. "Nico is with me as my general." He winced suddenly. "Oh Styx, there goes my library. I must go." He vanished.

I stifled a groan. "Anything else?"

Poseidon sighed. "The wind gods and Zeus are trying to stop Leo's fleet at every moment from reaching Camp Jupiter. They've managed to triple the length of time that it usually would take getting there."

Athena shook her head sadly. "Minor gods have been harassing the demigods at Camp Jupiter for a long while. The Undead Armies have been split in half as Hades needed his troops to defend his realm. The rest are fighting the minor gods off, but the dead can only do so much."

Hestia sighed. "We must bring the fight to Zeus, or this war will become a war of attrition."

Athena nodded. "And we would most certainly lose."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay." I sighed. "I've…been experimenting with my powers and abilities. I think I might be able to do something, with Hades help of course."

Hermes nodded. "I'll go get him." He vanished.

I sighed and shook my head. "Zeus…why is he so pigheaded?"

Poseidon chuckled sadly. "He is Kronos' son."

I shivered. Those words were nearly identical to what Kronos said to me at the very beginning of this whole war.

Zeus was Kronos' son.

 **Whelp…the war is starting. Percy will have to fight two fronts. Kronos and Zeus. Father and son.**

 **And Eros is getting…impatient… ; )**

 **Ink…**


	11. Day Goes Away

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter 11: Day Goes Away

Hades came to me. I smiled at him. "I know you're fighting a war, but I needed you. I'm the god of Time and Day. Is there any possibility to take Day away?"

He blinked. "You mean, _remove_ yourself from the world?"

I nodded. "But only in that field. What I want is to remove day from the world long enough to strengthen the dead and weaken the minor gods. I want to freeze time around the minor gods and give Leo a chance to get at the other demigods."

I nodded slightly, agreeing with myself. "I figure that if I'm god of one area, then I'm extremely influential in the opposite area as well. Like Demeter. She's the goddess of harvest, but she could also be the goddess of drought, if she prevented harvest from happening. That's all I want to do."

Hades shook his head. "Doing those two things on such a large scale will overextend you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded. "I remember Kronos being able to freeze time in only certain places. He was freezing me and Grover and Annabeth up in the Throne Room, but everything else was moving normally. I've been able to copy that. I want to do that on a larger scale. I'm tired of hiding in my villa. It's time for me to join the fight."

Hades sighed and nodded. "Very well, but this isn't a monarchy. We will have to bring this plan before the others and have a vote. I for one, will help you. The darkness that you might cause _will_ help my men without a doubt. It might be all we need to turn the tides of this war."

I smiled and we continued back into the library. I saw the gods milling about. Athena was talking with Poseidon about how his armies could be used to the best advantage. I smiled and nodded to everyone. "Okay, guys listen up. I have a plan that, if it works and you all approve, can get your children safely out of the way. After they're safe, then we can do some real fighting."

They nodded. Poseidon and Sally were looking at me warily. I sighed. They knew me too well. Triton was looking back at me and then at Dad. He knew something was up.

I repeated my plan. Athena approved. My parents did not.

The vote was cast. The outcome was Athena, Dionysus, Hades, Hestia, Hephaestus, Nemesis, Hecate, and Hypnos for the plan. Those against the plan were Poseidon, Triton, Amphitrite, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Eros, and Iris.

Tie.

I growled. "Guys! Come on! It's the only chance we have to save your children!"

Hermes sighed and then nodded. "I shift my vote."

All the gods against the plan glared at him. Artemis swallowed and nodded too. "I shift my vote as well. My Hunters need to live."

I smiled. "Good. The plan will go into affect as soon as I figure out how to do it. Hades and Hestia will be helping. Apollo, being the god of the sun, you need to figure out if this will hurt you or not."

He nodded somberly. Frowning, I realized something. "Dammit! The heroes!"

Everyone blinked. Hermes coughed. "We forgot about them."

I rolled my eyes. "Someone get them up here!"

Iris ran out of the room. I sighed and shook my head. I sensed Luke's approach. "We need to get you guys down to the demigods trapped at Camp Jupiter."

Luke stared at me blankly. "Camp Jupiter?"

I groaned. "Athena, tell them about your split personality disorders."

She sent me an irritated glance but did as I told. Luke and the other heroes were boggling at her. I nodded.

"There was another camp all along. Now that it's been explained. Go down there." I glowered at the ceiling, thinking about my dream fight with Kronos. "Hephaestus, I need you to make me something." I ignored Apollo's shout of disapproval and got up from the couch.

I stared him down. "I am not some pathetic little girl that has no strength. I'm tired of being manhandled. I'm tired of being told what to do. I'm tired of being underestimated." My eyes flashed gold in my rage. "Kronos will be destroyed by my hand. Zeus will cower. I will not be controlled. I am the Guardian of the Oceans. The Sea will _never_ be contained."

With that, I motioned for Hephaestus to follow me to my Comm. Room. The gods were staring at me. I knew they were. I could also see Luke shaking his head, just before I left the room.

I opened the door and ushered him inside. "I need armor that blocks any magic from happening to me but allows me to use my own. I also need a Trident."

Hephaestus nodded. He spoke softly. "Perseus, your eyes are gold."

I stilled. "Are they?"

He nodded. I blinked a couple of times and then looked at him. He smiled. "Green now."

I sighed. "I need to control myself. It's getting harder and harder…" My hand slipped over to my stomach, where Kronos impaled me. "You've made weapons all your life."

"Yes."

"What sort of weapon would change a person to become a shadow."

Hephaestus' face clouded. "That was the weapon he used on you?"

I nodded. He sighed.

"A blade forged in the fires of Tartarus. It seems that Kronos had friends in dark places."

I frowned and then sighed. "Champion. Tartarus is backing Kronos as a way of getting me dead. Kronos is his best play. That's how he's even able to escape the Pit. He's being released so I can die."

Hephaestus shook his head in disgust. "And once again the gods were blind."

I tutted. "No, the gods in this villa are not blind. The gods outside are." I looked at the machines surrounding me. I sighed again, suddenly exhausted.

Hephaestus nodded quickly. "I will make that armor for you, Perseus. I won't fail. How soon will you need it?"

I frowned in thought. "Leo needs to get to the others as quickly as possible. I'll be executing my plan tomorrow. Apollo's agreed to eclipse himself, his sister will be helping him. You have a week to make the armor."

Hephaestus blinked and then smiled grimly. "Better get on it then."

I smiled back. "Thank you."

He nodded briskly, but I spied a light flush to his cheeks. I chuckled and touched his wrist. Power seeped into him. His eyes widened, and he gave a sigh. I repeated myself. "Thank you."

He nodded and then left the room. I turned into myself. Time to tell Annabeth what the plan was. Then she could tell the others.

I winced as I imagined her reaction. This was going to get rough. I sent my consciousness to where she was.

 **The Next Day**

I swallowed and nodded to Apollo. He closed his eyes. The light started to fade. I clenched my fists. The darkness was crawling over America.

Apollo hissed in discomfort. I didn't dare open my eyes. I need all the concentration I could garner.

The gods were out among the population, trying to keep peace and use the Mist to explain away the fears. Hecate was doing some overtime.

It was working. I could feel the demigods unease. I could sense Leo's elation. Annabeth's determination not to waste this opportunity. I could feel Zeus' shock and then anger. I could also sense my father and the other gods distracting him so he couldn't attack my actual villa.

I smiled grimly. They would not win this round.

Hades flashed next to me and touched my arm. "Now, Perseus. Freeze them all _now_."

I nodded and exerted my strength. I could see it all in my mind's eye.

The minor gods were frozen. They stopped trying to corner the demigods into cages. Renya stopped shouting orders in shock. Her eyes widened and then she laughed. The demigods started scrambling to free their brothers and sisters. Frank was shouting something and pointing. They all cheered when they saw the fleet.

Leo and Annabeth and the cabin leaders were shouting orders and getting the children up the ladders first. The dead were defending against the monsters that were not affected by the day and night change.

I frowned. They should be frozen.

 _God of Time is not as powerful as Titan of Time, little godling. Clever, but you still can't overwhelm my own power. After all,_ my _power is what you are using._ I heard Kronos start laughing.

I hissed and doubled my efforts. The monsters started slowing down. Kronos stopped laughing. I could feel him try and break my grip.

I gritted my teeth. I watched as the last demigod was helped onto the ship. The dead climbed aboard Nico's ship, and Leo's fleet started moving out to the open sea. I released time with a relieved gasp. I allowed the sky to be filled with light again.

I opened my eyes and found Apollo pale and breathing raggedly. Hermes and Artemis were fussing over him. I turned and saw the gods had come back and were staring at me. I frowned. "What?"

Athena shook her head. "We could sense Kronos in the room. You were fighting his control on Time, weren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, he was the one causing the monsters to remain unfrozen."

They nodded slowly, still staring at me expectantly. Poseidon sighed. "He doesn't understand."

Hermes snorted. "I doubt Perseus will ever understand the severity of his power. He is mentally incapable of realizing just how powerful and frightening he can be."

I shuffled my feet, suddenly feeling like regular, old Percy. "Shut up…" I whined.

Hermes snickered. "And then he reverts back to the demigod he used to be." Hermes slung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a bro hug.

I laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Dude, shut up."

He cackled. "We won a battle today. We can win more." His eyes twinkled with mischief that I hadn't seen in a while. I found myself grinning along with him. A person just couldn't help smiling back at Hermes.

He helped Apollo up. The god of the sun was gaining color back fast. He smiled at me. "That was a plan worthy of Athena, Perce. Good job."

Hades winced. "Ah, Zeus is doubling his efforts in the land of the dead. Nico is swamped. I must go."

I grabbed his hand and gave him power for his journey. He smiled and left. I touched Apollo to give him power too, but Apollo backed away. "Thanks, but I don't want it." I could see fear in his eyes.

I sighed. "Pollo, you won't repeat yourself."

He hesitantly allowed me to give him power. He smiled and sighed, but then smiled some more when he didn't feel any lust or love for me. I chuckled. "You silly god."

Athena coughed. "Now that you're finished, we need to plan our battle."

I nodded. "Zeus is unaware of Kronos' inevitable appearance. He thinks that the war is just between him and me. We know that Kronos is coming soon. I need to visit the Oracle. We need to know what our future holds."

Apollo coughed. "No need to visit the Oracle. I'm the god of futures, and I can give you the same prophecy as she would. She's only there to channel the Spirit of Delphi to the mortals. I'm here for the gods."

I nodded. "Okay, then. Apollo, what is my future."

Apollo closed his eyes and then coughed again. Golden mist curled around the room, green mist twisted around it. He opened his eyes. One was golden like the sun, the other was green, like poison.

Artemis shivered. "I hate it when he channels the Spirit of Delphi."

I nodded. It was freaky. His voice took on Kronos', Zeus', and his own.

" _The War for Power will be lost by all_

 _None shall triumph and all shall fall._

 _A wound will be reopened but never healed_

 _Memories will be lost and a new terror revealed_

 _Hope will be released and all Life will cease."_

Apollo slumped forward, and Hermes caught him.

"What did I say?" He was blinking rapidly. I gave him a glass of nectar. He drank it and nodded his thanks.

Athena pursed her lips and repeated the words. Apollo paled. "None shall triumph?"

I sighed. "The Oracle never makes sense. We would do better without trying to dissect it."

Poseidon nodded. "Excuse me, Triton and Amphitrite, we need to go to Atlantis. The demigods have reached the palace now."

I waved them goodbye. I sighed.

 **Sorry for the long wait. My real life is utterly insane.**

 **Also, to the Guest who wrote those reviews. Please have patience, and please do not write a review about** _ **this**_ **story on my** _ **other**_ **stories. It honestly put me off and made me not want to continue this story.**

 **For the sake of my more polite readers, I will continue** _ **The Gods Are Crazy.**_

 _ **Please**_ **have patience and wait for my updates. I** _ **will**_ _ **not**_ **discontinue this story. That being said, when I choose to update relies completely on when I** _ **can**_ **update. They will not be regular, but they will come.**

 **Thank you everyone for writing reviews and reading this story. I am sorry for making you wait. I hope it wasn't too bad. : )**

 **Ink…**


	12. First Isolate Z

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter 12: First Isolate Z

I looked around at the gods I had left to me. Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hestia, Dionysus, and Hephaestus were staring back at me expectantly. Hecate was asleep on the couch. Hypnos was asleep on the other couch. Morpheus too, was pretty tired from causing the mortals to feel relaxed and sleepy instead of scared shitless. Eros was busy glaring at Hermes for touching me. Iris was typing away on her iPhone, keeping the demigods up to date via Fleecy. Nemesis was looking at me expectantly. She probably wanted to know when the killing would start.

I smiled fiercely back at her. "Nemesis, I have a job for you and Hecate."

Her grin widened. "What is it?"

I shrugged. "Just a simple case of kidnapping."

That got everyone's attention. I looked at Hecate, Morpheus, and Hypnos. Well, everyone who was awake.

"What?" Hermes frowned. "Who are we kidnapping?"

I smiled. "Hera. She's the leading force behind the gods. She's Zeus' right hand."

Athena nodded. "True…"

I turned to Hephaestus. "You'll like your newest job. I need you to take out Ares. Chain him, trap him, do anything you like with him, just get him away from Zeus."

He grinned with elation. His eyes screamed murder and bloodletting.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Hestia, I'm sure you'd like to treat Demeter with a cut of her own. I know you're strong enough to deal with her."

Hestia frowned. "But I'm only a goddess of the hearth."

I laughed and took her hand. Suddenly, we were in the garden alone. "Hestia, Hestia, Hestia…" I shook my head and smiled at her. "What would the world be without the hearth?"

She frowned. "Without me?"

I nodded. "It would be cold, correct? Cold, lonely, desolate, hopeless, aimless. The home and hearth represents warmth and security and stability. Without that, a person would feel insecure, uneasy, fearful." I smiled. "You are the most powerful of all the gods, Hestia. You, the little goddess that no one looks to, no one bows to, no one even notices." I smiled and lowered my voice. "Imagine what Demeter would do, the younger finally bows to the elder."

Hestia closed her eyes. "She bows to me…" Then her eyes snapped open. "No…" she stared sharply at me. "Be gone Kronos!"

I coughed and blinked. "What?"

Her eyes filled with warm fired. I shied away, but she grabbed my wrists. I cried out. It hurt. Her touch hurt. It was too hot. She wouldn't let go.

"Such smooth words shouldn't exist on Percy's tongue. What have you done to him? What have you said and whispered in his mind? Let him go, Kronos. Let. Him. Go."

I screamed and collapsed, panting heavily. Hestia picked me up gently. "Percy?"

I leaned against her. "What did you…do?"

She smiled sadly. "I cleaned your mind of his influence. He was using you mouth."

I frowned. I knew when Kronos was trying to influence me and when he wasn't. I could sense his presence and deny him. I've done it before. My frown deepened.

I couldn't tell Hestia that. She was so certain that Kronos was the one behind it. "How long do you think?"

She shook her head. "Slowly edging into your life. It's not like demon possession. This is more like brainwashing."

I sighed and shook my head slowly. "I'm sorry. You're right. Forget everything I just said. That wasn't…that wasn't me…"

She nodded, but she seemed distracted. I smiled inwardly. She wouldn't forget what I said. She wouldn't, and it would prey on her mind until she gave in. She would want revenge against Demeter.

"I still need you to deal with Demeter. I need her away from Zeus."

She nodded. "I will deal with my younger sister." Her hand strayed slightly to her now completely healed cut.

I held back a vicious grin. Manipulation was truly an exhilarating thing to do. I didn't notice how cold I felt. I didn't notice, so I didn't realize.

We went back inside to find that the gods were now begging Mom to make some chocolate chip cookies.

"It helps strategy planning!" Athena cajoled.

I snickered. "Truly, Lady Athena?"

She sent me a look. I chuckled but turned back to Hermes. "This doesn't feel like war. This feels like…some sort of disjointed life separate from all anxiety."

Hermes nodded. "That's the influence Olympus has on all of us. It's separate from reality. We aren't at war. It doesn't feel like it."

I nodded and then sighed. "We need to get the Hunters up here. We need them. The war will be on Olympus. It will not take place on Earth. Not if I can help it. I'm not letting this world, the very world I've fought for twice now, get destroyed!"

The gods nodded. Everyone got ready for dinner. They were preoccupied with plans and thoughts of their own. Athena pulled me aside.

"The Farld Field is a good place for a battle. It would be good if we got there first."

I nodded. "I need to talk with Zeus just one more time though. I can't believe that war is the only option. So far, all we've done is for self-defense. From this point on, we will be attacking them. Gods can't die, but they can be banished. That is what will happen to my father and to all of us if we lose. A lot is at stake. I need to speak with him one more time. That's why I want everyone who's on his side, out of the way. Can you deal with Aphrodite?"

She smiled. "It would be my genuine pleasure."

I smirked. "Good. That leaves Persephone. I suspect that Hades can simply kidnap her again to the Underworld and force her under submission."

Athena smirked too. "Yes, I would suspect."

I snickered and then made a straight face. "I'm going to the roof." She nodded and left.

I went to the roof and looked at the stars.

"You don't have to keep that oath, you know."

I sighed. "I won't even ask how you knew of the oath I made to Eros, Hermes."

Hermes smirked and sauntered closer. "I already told you that I don't mind staying friends with you. However, I hope you understand that I totally ship Percabeth, if Hercy can't exist."

I flushed. "Dude, seriously?!"

He laughed. "I do not ship Erocy."

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

He grinned. "Pop culture anyone?! Do you seriously not know that everyone ships you with other people, mortal and immortal? You're even shipped with Hera and Zeus at the same time!"

I gagged. Hermes smirked and murmured, "I've read some of the things that Muses wrote. Whew…spicy."

I gawped at him. "Seriously?"

He grinned and nodded. With a flourish, he pulled out his phone from thin air. "They've even posted some on Olymnet. Here, let me…ah! Erocy! Here…

 _Eros pushed Percy against the wall and soon had the boy in a moaning mess. He wanted to worship every inch of this Jackson's delicious skin._

 _Percy couldn't breath, every time he opened his mouth he could only gasp as Eros did something else that made his body arch and curl. His pupils were blown wide._

 _Eros smirked up at his lover and then moved his mouth lower. Percy couldn't look away as he stared at Eros opening his mouth to-_ "

"SHUT UP!" Hermes ducked away from my attacks, laughing like a madman.

He tried to read on, while running around the roof, avoiding my flailing arms.

" _Percy couldn't…even see straight…the pleasure curled in his stomach…he-_ ' ACK!"

I finally had gotten Hermes to shut up. I pushed him off the roof.

Smiling triumphantly, I nodded once and went down to dinner.

 **Ah…the bromance between Percy and Hermes. ; D**

 **Ink...**


	13. Inside Information

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

 **This is where Erocy takes a turn for the worst. I'm sorry, but that relationship wouldn't fit in my plot. Sorry…I hope I can make it up to you guys somehow...**

 **Ink…**

Chapter 13: Inside Information

I was looking over some battle plans that Athena had given me when someone knocked on my door. "Enter."

Luke popped his head in. "Uh…hey, Percy."

I swiveled in my chair and steepled my hands. "I've been expecting you."

He blinked.

I laughed. "Nah, I really haven't. I've just always wanted to do that."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No matter what happens, you still manage to be the same, old Percy."

I smirked and shrugged. "Try to, at least. What was it you needed?" I frowned.

Swallowing, Luke played with the hem of his shirt. "I just thought you might like some inside information about Kronos."

I smirked at the unintentional pun. "I'd love to hear anything that could give us an edge."

He nodded slightly and then swallowed again. "I was able to influence him. That's the key thing. I influenced him against taking action against you too soon. I fed his mind with thoughts that you weren't important enough for his notice. I made him feel impatient. It was my influence that caused him to attack Olympus before he was completely ready. I knew that it was my only chance. I had to give you guys an edge."

I blinked and took in everything Luke was saying. "Okay…so you're saying that mind control and possession can go both ways?"

Luke nodded. "You have to keep what is you, close to you. What makes you Percy Jackson? What is your identity? That's the most important thing to know. It's similar to taking a dip in the Styx. You have to be strong in your identity, or you'll just melt away."

I nodded and frowned. "What makes you think that I'm in such a position now?"

Luke shook his head quickly. "I'm not saying any such thing. I'm just giving you something you might need to know."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He didn't leave. I frowned. "Something else?"

He nodded. "I…uh…" He straightened. "I ruined every chance I had with Annabeth." His eyes narrowed. "If she couldn't be my girlfriend, then she damn well will be my little sister. If _you_ mess up and choose another suitor, Perseus Jackson, god or not, I will _end_ you."

I blinked.

After an intense staring contest, anger and determination coming from him, and utter disbelief and amusement coming from me, I started laughing.

My laughing fit subsided, and I got up off my chair. I pulled Luke into a hug and then smiled at him. "Luke, I promise to you, that I will _never_ hurt Annabeth Chase. I will _always_ love her more than my own life." I smiled. "I vow on the Styx, that I will never breakup with Annabeth Chase." Thunder rolled.

I could see the stress in Luke's shoulders disappear. He grinned and nodded. "Thanks."

I chuckled. "No sweat man." I looked at the hated papers. "Athena wants my okay on this shit…it's due tomorrow morning…" I stared at it some more and then gave him a sly grin. "So…wanna sword fight?"

He gave me a grin worthy of a son of Hermes. "Lets."

 **Meanwhile, POV Change**

Apollo walked after Hermes quietly. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Hermes stiffened and then nodded slowly. "I loved him even before Kronos cursed him. I…" Hermes tilted his head down. "I'll steal him away forcibly, if Eros wins this thrice damned contest. Eros _cannot_ get Percy."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "What do you know that I don't?"

Hermes coughed and then hesitantly faced his brother and best friend. "Eros…he…" Apollo watched Hermes intently. Hermes sighed. "Psyche told me what he did. She didn't fall in love with another man and cheat on him. She _fled_ Eros."

Apollo frowned. "She was known for being a liar. What makes you believe her now?"

Hermes tilted his head and lifted his phone. Apollo looked at the photos. He felt sick. "Are those… _scars_?"

Hermes nodded. "Eros used to chain her to the bed, so she wouldn't leave in the middle of the night. He was obsessed with the fear that she would leave him."

Apollo blinked and quickly shook his head. "No…no…how?" He took a breath. "He's _Love_! For Zeus' sake, how can he show her _anything_ but Love?!"

Hermes sighed. "Apollo, the word 'love' is such a vague word at best. _Selfish_ love. _True_ love. _Possessive_ love. _Dominant_ love. _Puppy_ love. _Familial_ love. _Unrequited_ love. _Requited_ love. _Passive_ love. There are so many, and Eros goes through them _all_ in a single relationship. He is Love. That means he has to be _every_ Love. It's a cycle for him."

Apollo froze and counted them. "Familial love: he was intrigued with the rumors about Percy's demigod exploits. Friendly love: he helped Percy find Paris' bow. Unrequited love: he decided to court Percy. Puppy love: he blushed when he saw Percy take off his shirt. True love: he's willing to risk Zeus' anger to fight for Percy's freedom. Requited love: Percy's starting to like Eros' company. Dominant love: he tricked Percy into spending time with him when this war was over. Possessive love: he didn't like anyone mentioning Annabeth." Apollo's voice was getting fainter and fainter with fear and anxiety.

Hermes nodded. "What's left? Selfish love. He will _obliterate_ Percy's freedom and _crush_ his spirit. I cannot let that happen."

Apollo stared at Hermes. " _We_ cannot let that happen."

Hermes nodded. "Percy needs to be warned." They moved quickly only to pause at the sound of laughter.

Turning, they saw Eros. The god of Love was shaking his head slowly. "Tell me, Hermes, why did you think it was wise to say _all of that_ in public?" He chuckled and floated down to the veranda. He laughed. "Psyche is a liar. I _never_ put chains on her." He scoffed. "She only wanted to sensationalize our affair." He smiled at Hermes. "Besides…Percy trusts _me_."

Hermes clenched his fist and growled. "He trusts me _more_! I've been through more with him than _you_ ever have!"

Eros smirked. "He won't trust you after Annabeth Chase experiences a small accident with the shoes that you gave her."

Hermes blinked. "I didn't give her any…" His eyes widened. "You BASTARD!"

Eros chuckled. He made a show of checking his watch. "Should be any minute now that she'll take a tragic tumble."


	14. Who is the Bigger Fool?

Chapter 14: Who is the Bigger Fool?

 **POV Change – Percy**

I listened and something inside me cracked. Frowning, I teleported to the ship that Annabeth was on. _Wisdom's Owl_. I quickly tracked her scent and found her talking to Leo. They were looking at the shoes.

"I don't know. I don't feel comfortable wearing these shoes. Bad memories."

I stepped forward quickly and lifted my hand. The shoes vaporized. "You have good intuition Annabeth. Hermes didn't give those to you. Eros did." I scowled. "Seems like he wasn't as innocent as he let on."

Annabeth ran to me. I smiled and held her while she just hugged me. I knew that she wanted to physically make sure that I wasn't just a mirage. I was real.

"I'm here, Annabeth. Don't worry." I smiled and kissed her temple. "I'm alive, and you're safe." She smiled at me. I kissed her gently on the lips. "Come on." Her eyes widened as I took her and teleported back to my villa. I smiled and quickly, but silently contacted Hades, Poseidon, and Hestia.

I had things to do.

 **POV Change**

It was all Hermes could do not to strike Eros down.

Eros laughed quietly. "Well? You're the fastest god in the universe. Why don't you go and save her?"

Hermes blinked. "I…"

Eros moved quickly in front of Hermes. "I can tell you why. You want Percy Jackson as much as I do. With Annabeth Chase out of the way, he's completely and _blessedly_ available!" Eros smirked arrogantly. "You want Percy Jackson more than anything or anyone else in the world. However, like all gods…" He leaned closer to the god of messengers. "…you have a _darker_ side to you. A side that couldn't care less about collateral damage."

Hermes shuddered and tried to move back, but Eros grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. Eros moved his face inches away from Hermes. "You _want_ Chase to die _just_ as much as I do." Eros released him and moved away. "That's why you won't save her. That's why you're just as much to blame as I am."

Hermes shuddered and vented a sigh. "I've…I've never claimed to be a good god."

Eros laughed mockingly. "None of us, not one, is _good_. That's the wrong adjective. We can only say that we are not _bad._ We are not _evil_." He smiled pleasantly. "I do not want world destruction. I do not want to take over the world. I simply want one little god as my consort and partner."

Hermes glared at Eros. "For how long?! I want him forever! I would never abandon Perseus! I would keep him by my side forever."

Eros laughed. "As would I, Hermes. Don't forget…" Eros turned to leave. " _I_ do not have thousands of children milling about _."_ He left the veranda smugly.

Hermes growled. "Damn you, Eros."

Apollo suddenly appeared. "She's not in the Underworld, and she's not on the ship. Annabeth's disappeared."

Hermes started. He had completely forgotten about Apollo. "You…went to rescue her?"

Apollo gave him a look. "Duh. She's the girlfriend of my second best friend."

Hermes felt himself swelling with shame and self-disgust. "I've been a fool."

Apollo nodded. "Yeah, you have. But not for what you think. You were a fool to listen to Eros' lies. You're not like him. True we have darker sides to us, but our darkness varies in the color black. Yours is more charcoal grey. Mine is like black with a full moon." He gave Hermes a lopsided smile. "In the end, Herm, you'd do the right thing."

Hermes felt his soul lift slightly. Then, it came crashing down. "I didn't save her."

"Because you didn't feel her die." Apollo said simply. "Now, let's go tell Percy what Eros has been up to."

Hermes took a deep breath and nodded. Percy might hate him forever for not jumping at the chance to save Annabeth, but the boy deserved to know the truth.

Hermes couldn't lie to the man he loved.

They moved back inside the villa only to find Eros kissing Percy. Deeply. Hermes blinked rapidly. Apollo gaped. He looked over and saw Annabeth watching too.

She was…

 _Smirking?!_

"What. In. Hades?!" Apollo hissed. Hermes shook his head.

"I'm lost."

Annabeth chuckled and then moved silently closer to the couple. She pulled out handcuffs and, as fast as lightning, grabbed Eros' wrists and locked them together. Eros jerked back, but it was too late.

Percy wiped his mouth and shook his head slowly. "I do not appreciate being manipulated, Eros. So…" He shrugged lazily and slipped an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "I decided to show you how it feels to be manipulated."

Annabeth chuckled. Her grey eyes flashed with venom, even as her lips were twisted in a smile. "Can we throw him into Tartarus?"

Percy sighed. "No." He smiled sweetly at Eros. "I've a much better idea." He nodded to Hades. "Do you need an assistant, Uncle?"

Hades chuckled. "He'll be perfectly under control in my territory. The dead feel nothing, least of all, love. He'll be a perfect little helper."

Eros was cursing them all in Greek. Poseidon snorted. "Shut up, Eros. You don't have a say in this."

Eros turned his pleading eyes on Percy. "Please, Percy…I cannot help what I was born to be. I cannot change or alter my personality. Please Percy, I must go through my cycle of Love and then, when it is over, I am able to choose which to live with. I would choose passionate love, true love. Please Percy, _please_ , let me show you how much you mean to me." He voice had dropped lower. His eyes were earnest.

Percy looked away. He knew he would cave if he stared at the god any longer. "Eros, you walked into the courtship with your eyes wide open. You cannot lie to yourself. You _know_ that my love for Annabeth is true. I cannot love another while I love her."

Eros glared at Annabeth. "And if she weren't there?"

Percy glanced at Hermes. "I would still not love you as you would want me to, Eros."

Hermes could feel his heart hammering in his chest. _Percy's staring at me as if I'm a prime cut of steak!_

Percy moved his gaze away and looked back at Annabeth and smiled. She smiled at him and hugged him, but her eyes found Hermes'. Her eyes pierced deep into his soul.

Hermes knew that she would be watching him like a hawk. She didn't trust him with her boyfriend. Hermes didn't blame her. He would be doing the same thing if he was in her position.

He nodded slowly to her. He conceded to her. He had to. Percy's heart belonged to Annabeth Chase.

And that was how it was going to be.


	15. Chapter 15: I Teach Zeus a Lesson

Chapter 15: I Teach Zeus a Lesson

Percy sighed and leaned against his desk. Annabeth smirked at him as she discussed battle plans.

He looked over his own and shook his head. "I'm getting restless. Keep going without me." They nodded. He left his den and headed to the kitchens.

He found his brother sitting there, munching an ambrosia pancake. He smiled. "Hey Triton."

"Percy…" Triton looked at him. "You don't look very good. Is Kronos bothering you? That wound?"

"No…well, not the wound. Kronos…he constantly whispers, constantly tempts me to give in, to surrender."

Triton shrugged. "So, no different from that pithos jar with Hope in it."

Percy stared at him and then cracked a smile. "Yeah, no difference really. Same temptation. I almost fell for that one too."

"But you didn't."

"No…because of my friends."

He smirked. "I have a feeling they'd say something different."

Percy looked at his hands and then quickly grabbed a glass of water. "I hate this. Zeus is attacking us everywhere, but he's not fighting us. He's throwing bolts at the demigods, harassing the mortals, spreading us thin, because we're trying to protect everyone."

"We can't though."

Percy nodded. "We can't and so we're going to have to bring the fight to him."

Triton looked up sharply. "How?"

Smiling, Percy lifted a butter knife. "By hitting Zeus where it hurts."

Triton smiled. "Stripping him of all his support." I smiled back at him and nodded.

 **POV Change**

There was a huge commotion outside. Everyone rushed to where it was. Hephaestus was smirking. Ares was screaming up a storm. He was caught in a net, a golden one.

I smiled. Hephaestus had a wicked sense of humor. "Good job. Hermes?"

"On it." Hermes grabbed the net and vanished. I smirked.

"Ares will be going on a nice little trip to Alaska. Okay. Now, who's next?"

Athena smiled. "I'm getting Aphrodite right about…now." There was an outraged scream. Athena smirked at my look. "Paralyzing facial cream. It soaks into her skin and paralyzes her from the neck down. It also cripples her power. Excuse me, I need to collect my prize." She vanished.

I chuckled. "And…Hades?"

"Hmm? What? Oh! Yes, Persephone is already in the Underworld."

I nodded. I looked at my father. He smiled. "Hera is going to be mine soon enough, Percy, don't worry."

Nodding, I smiled. "I don't worry, Dad."

Hestia scowled. "I'll be right back." She was gone. I felt a strong pull to see what she was going to do. I followed her quickly to the throne room. She was there. So was Demeter.

"Sister."

Demeter stared at her and then saw me. "Well…looks like Jackson's come to play."

I sighed and shook my head. "Nope. Just wanted to give Hestia some cover." I froze Zeus, Hera, and the few minor gods that were present. I nodded to Hestia.

Hestia smiled darkly. "Come now, sister…don't be shy." She opened her hand and white fire poured out. "Come closer to me."

Demeter stared at the fire and suddenly tears started streaming down her face. She screamed in mourning, quaking with terror. I couldn't bring myself to look at the flames. White…death. She was taking everything she symbolized away from Demeter. She reduced her sister to a sobbing mess. I smiled and then tensed. The door was being pounded on. The other gods were wanting in.

"Hurry!"

Hestia nodded and struck. Demeter's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed into Hestia's arms. With a small smile, she teleported to my villa. I vanished too.

Hades quickly took Demeter from Hestia and took her to the Underworld. He nodded to me.

I smiled. "That takes care of another one. All that's left is Hera." I looked at Poseidon and Amphitrite. "Well?"

They grinned. Triton, Apollo, and Hermes smirked. They went with them to combat the minor gods.

Moving up to my roof, I yawned slightly and waited. There were quite a few explosions, shouting, roaring, yelling, and cursing. Once Hermes was thrown into the sky. He rushed back into the fight. The whole of Olympus jumped from the thunder that Zeus gave off.

I sighed and leaned against the wall that lined my roof. Athena was filing her nails, humming an old Greek tune.

Suddenly, the noise was over. With a smile, I moved back downstairs and opened the front door. Hera appeared in front of us, chained by both hands. Amphitrite held her left arm, and Poseidon held her right. I smiled and moved over.

"Zeus wanted to rape me over and over, again and again, taking the power that he doesn't deserve." I slid a finger down her cheek. "You…Queen Hera will now realize that what you've done, what you agreed to do, was foolish." I leaned closer and kissed her cheek. A single thread of power eased into her. Tantalizing, teasing, torture.

"Take her away, Hermes." He nodded and teleported her to Alaska too.

I sighed. "Now, for Zeus."

I turned to Apollo. "Did you deliver my message?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He's agreed to meet with you. He's called off all his attacks."

I nodded. "Okay then."


End file.
